


15 Days to New Year

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CEO, Countdown To New Year, Dates, Doctor/Patient, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Royalty, Secret Crush, imperial consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: 15 Days Countdown to New Year. Random pairings from random prompts (either found or created).1. Doctor AU (ChenLay)2. CEO AU (BaekXing)3. Royal AU (XiuBaek)4. Date (Krisho)5. Mpreg (Chansoo)6. Jealousy (XiuHan)7. Mistletoe (ChanKai)8. Imperial Consort AU (HunHan)9. Hybrid AU (HanSoo)10. Crush (SeKai)11. Wolf AU (ChanKai)





	1. ChenLay / XingDae (Doctor AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Xingdae/Chenlay
> 
> Doctor AU
> 
> Prompt: [ Link ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSOO0hvk_cfDRt237Cl4huxw2gfT6W_049bcDNHfosYFRYC1LGuCQ)

There's a reason why Jongdae would never date a man who works in dangerous environment. Whether it's merely a security guard in a bank, or even the lame cross guard on the street, he always denied the opportunity of forming a relationship. It's not that he's against people who work in those areas. He's just cautious, because he  _ lost _ his loved ones from dangerous situations. 

 

He was ten when his father died on duty, and he was barely eighteen when his mom was the unfortunate victim of a bank robbery. So, he doesn't  _ want  _ to go through that feeling anymore, where his heart is completely heartbroken and the pieces are far apart. 

 

Therefore, the first time he met Yixing, the decorated detective, he was ready to reject the elder from any proposition. Of course, he didn't expect Yixing to charm his way into Jongdae's daily lives, from the surprise visits to his hospital, to the random questions Yixing would have about the human body.

 

_ “I've never realized that a baby would have 60 more bones than adult. That is so cool,” Yixing notes as he reads from the  _ Amazing Facts Of Human Body.

 

_ “Hmm,” Jongdae hums offhandedly without glancing at Yixing. _

 

_ “But you know what else I've realized, that your bone structure is amazing. It's like  _ your _ bone structure would give  _ my _ bone some structure,” Yixing tells him with a wide grin. His dimple is peeking out, and the nurses who were eavesdropping, seem to giggle uncharacteristically. _

 

_ Then, there's also Jongin, who's watching the scene in spite. He'll never understand  _ why _ this overrated detective is suddenly  _ everyone's  _ favorite. _

 

_ Jongdae fixes the elder a hard stare. _

 

_ “Look, I've told you before. I'll never say yes. Why don't you  _ keep _ whatever dignity you have left and ask some easy girl to sleep with you?” _

 

_ “Nah, they're not my type,” Yixing reminds him. “I prefer doctors who have gentle hands and give firm punishments when their patients doesn't listen.” _

 

_ The younger replies with an unimpressed stare, though he's starting to feel annoyed by Yixing’s constant attention.  _

 

_ “And yet, I would rather perform renal exams than waste my time with you.” _

 

_ “And here I thought you couldn't get any more kinkier.” _

 

_ Jongdae groans loudly before walking off in a huff. Yixing follows him, though remaining three feet away. _

 

_ “I also have to say that you're very sexy when angry,” the elder notes  _

 

_ The younger lets out another growl before turning around rather quickly, causing Yixing to suddenly halt in his pace. _

 

_ “What will it take for you to stop harassing me? Unlike you, I  _ love  _ my job and I don't waste my time on unrequited crushes!” _

 

_ “One coffee,” the elder says with a pleasant smile before explaining further. “And I  _ do _ love my job. I just prefer handing off the writing portion to some intern.” _

 

_ “Ugh,” Jongdae replies, and Yixing grabs his arm gently, even though the younger seems to dislike any personal touching. _

 

_ “I promise it'll be the  _ most _ fun coffee date you'll ever have. Otherwise, I'll nurse my heartbreak in the emergency room.” Yixing tells him, though Jongdae doesn't look impressed by the last statement. “In another hospital, of course.” _

 

_ “Fine, 5 AM in downstairs Starbucks. If you're late even a  _ second _ , you can consider your chance to be gone.” _

 

True to his words, Jongdae counted the seconds it took for the clock to turn 5. Unfortunately, Yixing prepared well, in dashing clothes and perfect hair. Jongdae couldn't help but give points to that. 

 

The younger still didn't know why he agreed to a second coffee date or even their tenth date, but by that time, he was already falling for Yixing.

 

The best part was when Yixing didn't laugh when Jongdae confessed on the real reason on why he denied the elder so many times. Instead, Yixing nodded and pulled him into a hug, and that was the first time Jongdae realized he picked a great guy.

 

Like  _ any _ relationship, there are moments when they'd fight, either about Yixing’s constant desires to visit Jongdae during work hours or Jongdae’s lack of affection in public. Yet, neither are reasons that breaks them apart. In fact, they make compromises and Jongdae is learning to kiss his boyfriend without caring of others’ opinions.

 

There are still days when Jongdae will worry over Yixing’s safety. Like when the elder is tasked with capturing a mafia member, or to find a dangerous serial killer. Jongdae tends to check his phone a lot when Yixing hasn't said _ Hi _ over a few hours. Though most of the time, it's just Yixing forgetting to give an update or has no time, so Jongdae  _ knows _ that his imagination tends to exaggerate horrible deaths. Still, Yixing is  _ always _ understanding, and the multiple warm hugs always make Jongdae fall a little deeper.

 

The first time that a serious injury happens is when Jongdae is too busy to notice that Yixing hasn't texted in 6 hours. At that time, the younger is too busy treating multiple patients while stealing bites of sandwich from Jongin's dinner to notice anything else. He doesn't even  _ notice _ that his supervisor is sending worried looks until he hears that there was an accident involving multiple cars. Jongdae isn't even assigned in the emergency room, but for some reason, he went downstairs to check on who are the victims.

 

When he reaches downstairs, he sees nurses and doctors rushing about, but also several officers walking around nervously. The moment freezes momentarily for Jongdae as if he can't handle reality yet, but it's soon moving again as Jongdae wakes up from his daze. He's running towards the desk, where nurses register patients and doctors leave their charts. He doesn't even  _ need  _ to ask them because they're looking at him in surprise, as if Jongdae isn't  _ allowed _ to be downstairs. He just  _ knows  _ that Yixing is here somewhere.

 

Soon, he's anxiously checking the large floor. Maybe Yixing only has a cut, or even a bullet graze. Or maybe the elder is fine, and that he's visiting fellow officers that got injured. Jongdae is too wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost bumps into his supervisor, who seems to be as busy as the others.

 

“Jongdae? Why are you down here?”

 

“He's here, isn't he? Don't lie to me because I can  _ tell _ . I just,” the younger starts to rant before taking a deep breath. “Is he dead? Is that  _ why  _ no one told me anything?!”

 

“Hey, calm down,” his supervisor grabs his shoulders. “He's not dead. He'll be okay, soon.”

 

“What does  _ that _ mean _?” _

 

His supervisor looks uncertain before Jongdae huffs and tries to pull away.

 

“He's still in surgery, and his injury doesn't seem extensive, but you know the risk,” his boss ends up saying.

 

Jongdae must have looked terrified and upset since his supervisor immediately tells him that he's off the clock now. Jongdae can't even complain because he can't even focus on anything else. His only thought is  _ Please be okay _ .

 

The surgery is supposed to take an hour, but there was some blood loss and Jongdae keeps hanging off his seat in anxiety. When Yixing is  _ finally  _ out, Jongdae hovers near his hospital room, because the younger isn't allowed to treat patients who are like families. So Jongdae can only watch mournfully as other doctors help his boyfriend get better. 

 

By the time he's allowed to go in, he's sitting in the chair besides Yixing and he's watching the calm expression in the elder's face. He doesn't know how  _ long _ he keeps staring, but his concentration breaks when Yixing starts to wake up.

 

The lopsided smile on Yixing's lips makes Jongdae's heart beat a little faster, but the younger is too preoccupied on making Yixing rest better. He's avoiding to look at the elder, afraid that he may show too much emotions from the ordeal.

 

“Hey,” the elder says in a groggy voice.

 

“Is the pillow okay? I can ask the nurse to get you a better one. And you shouldn't depend on this morphine drip too much, I don't want you to develop an addiction,” Jongdae starts to say, his tone wavering at times. “Also the channels usually suck, but the cafeteria food is good. Just let me know if you need anything, I can get the nurse to listen.”

 

The younger ends his speech by pulling the blanket closer to Yixing's chin, making sure the elder won't feel cold. There's a tremble in Jongdae's hands as if the younger can't feel calm yet, and Yixing notices it immediately. The elder grabs his hand and holds it tightly before making a small joke.

 

“It must be cold for you, since your hands are shaking. Though, I don't understand  _ why _ . After all, I'm warm enough for the both of us,” Yixing jokes with a small wink.

 

Jongdae freezes at the joke, because any other day he'd laugh at it, thinking that his boyfriend is  _ so _ lame, but today, he thinks that he'd miss these stupid jokes if Yixing was gone. He'd miss the elder’s stupid smiles and warm hugs. He doesn't realize how sad he feels until he feels tears falling down to his cheeks.

 

Yixing looks guilty at Jongdae's expression and he tries to wipe the younger's tears. Instead, Jongdae pulls away and roughly pulls his hand away from Yixing’s grip.

 

“You didn't even  _ tell _ me about this case. I thought you were working on some  _ lame  _ robbery case, but instead, you're hunting down dangerous people. I could have lost you today, and the last thing I said to you was that 'You’re an idiot’,” the younger rants heavily. “And you're  _ still _ that stupid idiot, but now I am  _ too _ because I'm in love with this idiot.”

 

Jongdae quickly wipes his eyes in anger before exhaling a breath loudly.

 

Yixing tries to grab his hand and this time Jongdae lets him.

 

“You're right. I'm sorry,” the elder tells him softly. “I'll make this up for you. I promise.”

 

Jongdae sniffs at that.

 

“But you should know that I love you too,” Yixing says in a rather soft tone. “And that I'm  _ so _ lucky to have you, and your healing hands.”

 

He kisses the palm of Jongdae's hand, to emphasize his words.

 

“Yeah, well, I can't treat you because I'm emotionally involved. So these hands will do nothing, but smack your head in meantime.”

 

“Does this mean you'll be my nurse?” The elder teases with a smirk.

 

Jongdae glares at his suggestion.

 

“Because my shoulder hurts, but it'd feel  _ so  _ much better if you'd kiss me here,” Yixing taps his lips while pouting like a child.

 

“Oh, is it here?” Jongdae asks in a saccharine tone before pressing down in the nearby wound. The elder yelps in pain before pouting again at the unfair treatment.

 

“You could just say no,” Yixing mutters before rubbing the ache in his shoulder. “The other nurses would have been happy to treat me.”

 

Jongdae isn't one to get jealous. In fact, it's usually Yixing who gets annoyed because Jongdae's patients are shameless flirts. However, Jongdae is proud of how good he is at his job, and the idea of letting someone else take care of his loved ones is an insult to his pride.

 

So he quickly kisses his boyfriend's cheek, which effectively stops Yixing’s rants.

 

“Well, they're not allowed to treat you. So you're stuck with my horrible nurse hands,” the younger tells him without looking at Yixing's eyes.

 

Luckily, the elder catches on quickly and pulls Jongdae closer, as if asking him to sit on the bed.

 

“I can't... it's against hospital rules to cuddle,” the younger tells him in mild protest. 

 

Despite that, Jongdae climbs on and rests his head on Yixing’s uninjured shoulder. Even the small touch of skin makes his worries calm a little. The best part comes after that, when Yixing kisses his eyebrow (because foreheads get too much love) and lingers for a while. He smiles lovingly and Jongdae can rest easy now.  


	2. BaekLay / BaekXing (CEO AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BaekXing / BaekLay
> 
> CEO AU
> 
> Prompt: [Link](https://twitter.com/xingkais/status/789101965984882688)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An overdue prompt that I've wanted to write, but kept postponing. Sorry for the lack of smut. I just really love the fluff/angst part of this prompt.

 

There are always questions thrown into Yixing’s face by the time he steps out of his black Maserati. He's used to this. If the paparazzi is not asking him personal questions, they're asking him about the scandals that revolve around his artists. Whether or not those gossips are true, these rabid beings doesn't care. After all, they make money based on how hot the story is, and whether the company is willing to pay them off in exchange for burying the secret. It's the one thing Yixing hates about this life, paying someone off so his artists can live peacefully. After all, Yixing would want the same thing, since he has a secret of his own.

 

It always start with this question:

 

 _Any special lady in your life_?

 

 _This_ question has _always_ gotten him nervous internally. From the fast heartbeat to the sweaty palms, Yixing _hates_ how he has to lie to the world, that he's straight and that he's _completely_ eligible. Sometimes he wants to admit it to the world, that he's completely in love with this cute and energetic guy, and that he has _always_ been gay, but they're _not_ ready to admit it to everyone yet. It's one thing to say it to your friends and family, but it's another thing to ask _everyone_ to be okay with it.

 

So, he smiles charmingly and lies through his teeth as if it's an ordinary thing. The answer is always the same, sometimes worded differently, but the main point is that _everyone_ is his wives and that _everyone_ is pretty. He simply _cannot_ choose!

 

There's a relief internal sigh once the interviewer giggles at his answer. Yixing is _great_ at lying to everyone about his sexuality. He's also _great_ at being CEO at a young age, and the amount of success he has with the current roster. The only thing he's _not_ great at is lying to Baekhyun, because the younger can read him easily, ever since they were high school friends.

 

Meeting Baekhyun for the first time was _always_ a great memory. The younger was the one who forced himself into Yixing's daily lives, from Basketball practice to music lessons. Baekhyun never understood the meaning of personal space, always wanting to come along, even to the bathroom! Despite that, Yixing didn't mind, and soon, what was once a great friendship, blossomed into first love. Yixing was surprising the one who made the first move as he kissed the younger, during an intense talk he had with the younger. The elder thought Baekhyun would pull away or even punched him for kissing him, but instead, they shared a sweet moment and Yixing swore he'd never let go of Baekhyun in the future. It wasn't like he could anyway, since the younger was like a barnacle, refusing to be apart.

 

After high school, Yixing went to university, focusing on business degree so he could fulfill his dream of becoming a CEO. Baekhyun followed him, and decided to work in a coffee house, while trying for his dream as a singer. They didn't have much money as they rented a small studio and they ate _a lot_ of noodle cups, but it was already kind of perfect because they have each other.

 

There were still fights and sometimes Baekhyun would go back to his parents’ place because they both _knew_ how to hurt each other well. Even then, Yixing was _always_ the one apologizing because he couldn't stand the idea of losing Baekhyun forever. Each fight made them stronger, and they didn't even disagree when Yixing decided it was time to create his own company.

 

It was a rough 2 years before Yixing’s company hit it big, and Baekhyun was sometimes jealous, not because of his lover's success, but because Yixing is _always_ surrounded by pretty people. The younger knew that he was more special than them, but sometimes he wondered if Yixing would get tempted. After all, Baekhyun would _still_ get insecure, even if he _is_ a part time model. No, it's not runway models or even underwear model. For some reason, the world thinks his fingers and hands are very delicate and beautiful. So pictures of his hands are plastered everywhere, and sometimes it'd be his wrist when he's showcasing a watch or bracelet. Yixing seems to think it's an amazing job because he likes to rip off the advertisements and tape it into his walls. Baekhyun repays the favor when he printed out pictures of Yixing in body scale. They're now plastered over the doors of their lavished apartment. He even had one picture transformed into a body sized pillow. He calls it Lay because they cuddle a lot, and Yixing takes offense to it, always pouting when Lay is in bed with them.

 

Still, dating a CEO is tough, especially when everything is kept a secret. Sometimes the only good thing is the texts they'd share late at night because Yixing isn't done working. Baekhyun would spend _hours_ teasing him, sometimes even mentioning that Lay feels _so_ good under him. Then there are the graphic pictures and videos, like Baekhyun jacking off while moaning Yixing’s name in the background, and sometimes Yixing will retaliate with a phone call. They end up having phone sex and Yixing doesn't get _anything_ done for the night, so the elder decides to do it another day.

 

There are also date nights, usually in the weekend, but Yixing will sometimes surprise his boyfriend in the weekday. He'd come home early, usually with takeout and would find Baekhyun having his afternoon nap. It doesn't take long to get Baekhyun awake as the elder kisses him and pulls him into his arms. A sleepy Baekhyun is very pliant, and very horny as the younger immediately touches Yixing’s bulge through his pants. They spend hours re-memorizing each other's body until their hunger for food is too much to ignore. Then after a quick dinner, Baekhyun only wants the best dessert as he slinks down Yixing's lap and unzips his pants. The elder groans at the sensation of hot mouth and the sneaky tongue as he pulls on Baekhyun's hair.

 

There are also nights where they _do_ go out and eat in restaurant. Usually Yixing would book the whole place for the night, to make sure there are no other guests. Even if their reservation is at 8, they'd arrive an hour later. Even after years of being together, Yixing can't _stop_ touching Baekhyun, so they end up making out in the car. Baekhyun smells _so_ good in his lap, and the elder wants to get rid _all_ of their clothes, but then Baekhyun whines about _never_ having a real date these days. So Yixing relents and they fix their clothes before heading inside. Even in the empty restaurant, Baekhyun is insatiable as he runs his foot up Yixing’s lap, causing the elder to choke a few times on his food. The younger is always feigning innocent, claiming his foot is sore, but Yixing _knows_ better. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind, later on that night, when Yixing presses Baekhyun's face into the pillow while ramming against his prostate. After all, the younger understands the building frustration they both share, and a little S &M never hurt anyone.

 

Baekhyun’s favorite days are when Yixing’s interview with a magazine or website comes out. He likes to re-read the words many times and stares at the pretty pictures, feeling completely giddy as if he's a fanboy. The excitement lasts throughout the day as he places the pretty pictures into his scrapbook, because he's sentimental over Yixing’s achievements. Then, when Yixing comes home, he'd force the elder to sit down, before crawling into his lap. It's been a tradition since the first time Yixing’s company got a mention, that they'd celebrate in each other's arms.

 

“And look! They even chose a picture that showed your dimple _so_ well,” the younger gushes. “I think this picture will end up in my top 3.”

 

Yixing simply hums at his words, too exhausted to say more than simple words.

 

“Do you love the article?” Baekhyun stares at his lover's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

 

“Of course,” the elder replies sincerely. His hands slipping inside Baekhyun's shirt, caressing the soft skin of his stomach. He's trying to distract Baekhyun, it's easy to rile up the younger.

 

“Good,” Baekhyun tells him, ignoring the fluttering feelings of the elder's fingers. Instead, he wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck, tickling the sensitive skin. “But I was surprised, you know, that they really think your company will be one of the top 3 in the future. I'm just imagining how you'd handle a group like Exo, you'd look _so_ hot.” The younger whispers the last sentence to his ear.

 

Yixing giggles uncharacteristically from the ticklish sensation, before pulling Baekhyun away for a bit.

 

“It’s not really my dream to be in the top 3.”

 

“But it should be! They weren't wrong when they said you're the hottest CEO under 30’s, and they're not wrong about you becoming more successful. One day, you'll rule the entertainment industry and I get to be the pretty lady in your arms,” the younger says with a little too much excitement.

 

Yixing blushes under his words, but remains calm as he pecks the younger's lips. It's supposed to be a short kiss, but the feeling of Baekhyun's lips has always gotten the elder addicted. Baekhyun pulls away as there's one last point to this celebration.

 

“I also think that they were right about another thing,” the younger tells him despite being out of breath. He pushes Yixing away when the elder tries to kiss him again.

 

“Okay, what is it?” The elder asks amusedly.

 

“That not only you're the hottest CEO under 30, but you're also _very_ eligible for the _ladies,_ ” the younger smirks on his tone. “I didn't know you were secretly straight Yixing. You didn't _have_ to go out with me for ten years to hide it,” the younger teases.

 

Yixing laughs nervously before placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips, squeezing them gently as if to convey his regret.

 

“They kept pestering and I had to say something. You know how much I hate lying about being straight, and you should know by now, that my heart was already stolen years ago.”

 

“Hmm, I bet it was that Oh Sehun guy. He always _did_ want someone to squeeze his fat ass,” the younger notes nonchalantly. Only Yixing is able to tell that the younger still get insecure.

 

“Nah,” the elder replies, pulling the younger closer to his chest. “It's this really cute guy who kept telling me that my dimple is a black hole, and couldn't stop poking it during Math class. He was _so_ pretty, and now, he's just _so_ hot. I hope I'll never get my heart back, so I can keep loving him.”

 

Baekhyun grumbles on how cheesy his boyfriend is and that Yixing doesn't deserve _anyone's_ love. They struggle for a moment as Baekhyun pretends to escape from Yixing's overly affectionate kisses. Though they both know that Baekhyun loves these cheesy outbursts and that the younger wouldn't give Yixing up for anything else.

 

Their relationship has always been a rollercoaster ride, with Yixing’s hectic schedule and Baekhyun’s clingy personality. Many wonder how they last ten years or even why they're not married yet. Baekhyun doesn't seem to care because he's always been easy to please. The younger only demands the weekly date and the occasional public sex. Yet, Yixing wanted to have the big wedding one day and the happily ever after. It's just things always happen and he never found the right time, to ask in a spectacular way. The ring has been ready for years, hidden in the laundry room because Baekhyun never _does_ the chores. So it's only a matter of time and a lot of nagging from Baekhyun's friends before Yixing finally asks.

 

“They want me to go to Singapore to help NCT promote,” Yixing tells him one night as they cuddle.

 

“How long?” The younger asks sleepily.

 

“About a month,” the elder says casually.

 

Baekhyun jerks awake at that, before sitting up, glaring down at his boyfriend. He crosses his arms in displeasure as he starts his rant.

 

“That long?” His tone wavers at the question. “What about the party in Joonmyeon’s house? He was going to have an open bar _and_ karaoke.”

 

“I know, we'll go next time,” Yixing reassures him with an arm around his waist.

 

Baekhyun pouts at the admission and throws himself on Yixing's body, as if everything in this world has gone wrong.

 

“It's not fair. I was _good_ this month, I didn't even exchange Sehun’s vitamins with food pellets,” the younger whines.

 

“He didn't notice that?” Yixing gapes in disgust.

 

“Sometimes he doesn't even notice the difference in the beginning,” Baekhyun says with a sly smirk.

 

The elder sighs heavily before forcing Baekhyun to sit up for a minute.

 

“Let’s not talk about that,” the elder starts to say.

 

“You're right,” the younger sighs heavily before tackling Yixing into a hug. “I'll just miss you a lot,” he mumbles into his chest.

 

“You’d still miss me? Even when we're going together?” The elder teases.

 

“You want me to come?” Baekhyun asks in surprise. “But...you never _want_ me to come.”

 

“That’s not true,” the elder denies. “I _always_ want you with me, but you're the one who kept saying you didn't want to get preferential treatment.”

 

“Well that was before you got to fly in first class and received nice gifts. I still want the pretty MCM bags that Luhan keeps getting,” the younger pouts.

 

“I'll rip it off his hands next time,” the elder promises in a serious tone. “So, will you come?”

 

Baekhyun pretends to think about it, although they both know he'll say yes.

 

They end up leaving for Singapore a week later, and Baekhyun has more fun eating there rather than attending Yixing’s boring events. The real surprise comes a week later, when Yixing tells him they're going somewhere else, without _any_ of the staff.

 

It's not Paris or London. Yixing thinks he'll make those cities as honeymoon destinations. It's a beautiful island located close to Bali, but secluded enough as they rent a private beach. The view is extraordinary stunning and Baekhyun loves to run to the beach early in the morning so he can kick some sand. Gili islands have beautiful coral reefs, but Yixing thinks the surprise on Baekhyun's face is even better as the elder bends on one knee. The sunset starts to descend as he stutters the words, and there's no more light when Baekhyun says _Yes_. As the ring glints in dark night, Yixing can't help but feel extremely happy after everything.


	3. XiuBaek (Royal AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XiuBaek 
> 
> Royal AU
> 
> Prompt: Minseok shouldn't fall for her, not when Baekhee is promised for someone else.

The first time Minseok heard the news, he was glad that the royal advisors were bothering someone else for  _ once _ about settling down. When they asked for his opinion if this choice was okay, Minseok barely  _ looked _ at the picture, simply humming in agreement, uncaring of his brother's fate. He regrets it now, a week later, when he finds out that his brother's betrothed is  _ much more _ prettier than any other girls he has met.

 

As the heir of Exodus Kingdom, Minseok is allowed to overturn past decisions, and he can  _ certainly  _ change his mind regarding his brother’s betrothed. Except, Minseok isn't as heartless as  _ some _ may gossiped. He  _ cares _ about his brother's happiness, and if it means watching the love of his life be happy with someone else, then he'll  _ learn _ to swallow his jealousy.

 

Unfortunately, Jongdae doesn't seem to care nor  _ want _ to love her. The younger is adamant to  _ never _ get married and will spend his olden days as the strongest warrior of the kingdom. The royal advisors doesn't  _ know _ what to do, and they end up passing the problem to Minseok, in hopes that the crowned heir will be able to appeal to his brother’s compassion.

 

Minseok doesn't know _why_ he didn't deny the request. He could have let Joonmyeon deal with this, or even Jongin! Yet, Minseok can't walk away once he hears the heartbroken sobs in the empty hallways. He finds Baekhee sitting on the floor, sobbing heavily into her hands, and he wonders _why_ no one is around to console her.

 

This marks the beginning of their friendship.

 

Despite the ten years difference, Minseok never  _ feels _ like the oldest one whenever they talk. There are still some obvious of signs Baekhee's innocence, from her naive perspective of finding a soulmate to the ridiculous junk food she loved since she was a child. Yet, Minseok finds comfort in her, in more so than anyone else he has met.

 

Baekhee confides in how she believes in serendipity and how she truly thought Jongdae would change his mind one day. Minseok can only nod to that, biting the harsh reply on the tip of the tongue. The surprise is when Baekhee admits that she was probably wrong in thinking so. That maybe her  _ real _ soulmate will be someone she meets after Jongdae. She can only hope that she could meet him once before she's trapped in this marriage. Minseok’s heart breaks at the thought of letting Baekhee marry without love, and he also imagines if he was her fated one. Though, he still doesn't overturn the marriage decision, at least not until he's  _ sure _ that Jongdae would be happier without her.

 

Time passes quickly and soon they spend almost of their free time bonding over some book. They share too many interest and Minseok falls deeper into the hole. It's not long before their shared moments becomes flirty touchings, and a heated gaze turns into their first kiss.

 

Baekhee is the one that pushes him away, embarrassed by her weak moment. She's scared, they could make her disappear if she causes issues for the royals. So she stutters apologies and begs for Minseok to not tell Jongdae. She already has a strained relationship with him, she doesn't need  _ more _ reasons for him to hate her.

 

“I'm not mad,” Minseok insists, unwilling to let go of her wrist.

 

“Minseok,” she starts to say. “We shouldn't even  _ be _ bonding together. It's not right. They'll think I've been with every prince before Jongdae.”

 

“No! They won't,” the elder insists. “The engagement isn't public yet and they're not allowed to release the details until I agree to it. I just… Tell me you feel differently about us. Tell me that I'm just a friend or that I'm  _ family _ and I won't ask again. I'll give you both my blessings and I'll move on.”

 

“What about Jongdae?” She whispers back, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“I don't  _ care _ about him,” the elder says in frustration. His own eyes widen after the outburst, because he didn't think he'd admit that outloud. “I mean, I love him. I want him to be happy, but if you're not happy with him, then please don't marry him.”

 

He slides his grip to her hand and intertwines their fingers. He stares down at it, as if momentarily amazed by how well they fit each other before looking up again.

 

“It's not my decision, you know that,” she whispers, her tone wavering from sadness.

 

“I know, but  _ I _ can overturn it. I just need you to tell me and I will.”

 

There's a moment of silence before Baekhee tells him her answer.

 

“Okay,” she says quietly. “I don't want to marry him.”

 

Minseok takes a step forward and he tries to pull her closer into a hug, but she refuses as she pulls away from his grip.

 

“Not until it's done,” she insists as she steps backward.

 

Minseok withholds a heavy sigh and nods at her.

 

“And you should also tell him why it's cancelled.”

 

This time the elder can't withhold his annoyed sigh.

 

“And then  _ maybe _ I'll let you kiss me,” she teases in the end.

 

His disbelief expression causes her to giggle shyly. It's always a beautiful sight for him, so he can't help but smile back at her.

 

It takes another week before Minseok finds the time, mostly because the royal advisors are questioning his decision on choosing Baekhee. Minseok doesn't care about their opinions, they're there to advise him on the Kingdom’s future, not about his personal life. So when he finally has a free time, he invites Jongdae for dinner.

 

He doesn't know  _ how _ to break the news, so he says the easiest thing first, that the engagement is over. The relief in Jongdae's face is a blessing, and Minseok wonders if the next news will be okay too.

 

“And there's one more thing,” he starts to say, though avoiding his brother's gaze.

 

“What?”

 

“As you know, I couldn't cancel the engagement without a valid reason, and I refuse to lie for anyone's sakes,” he explains.

 

“Okay?” Jongdae looks at him confused. “So, did you end up breaking that oath or something?”

 

“No, of course not,” he immediately denies. “But I want you to understand that the reason is something that I would  _ never _ expect to say. I mean I did think it'll happen one day, but I didn't expect it to cause  _ so _ many issues.”

 

Jongdae squints his eyes at him, as if he's unsure on how to reply. He does know one thing though, that Minseok is rambling.

 

“You did something  _ bad _ , didn't you?” He asks with a smirk.

 

“No! Of course not,” Minseok huffs, though he’s still behaving weirdly. He doesn't want to admit that he was  _ the other man _ , as if he was some kind of mistress.

 

“Then just  _ say _ it,” the younger rolls his eyes. “Or let me leave if you're too scared to admit it.”

 

“Okay!” He replies annoyedly. “I just… I told them to annul it because I was falling in love with her.”

 

Jongdae remains silent as Minseok looks at him expectantly. There's no visible reaction in Jongdae's face, he remains passive as he processes the information.

 

“You mean the girl I was engaged with, or?” Jongdae ends up asking.

 

“Yes! Who else would I mean?” he replies frustrated.

 

Jongdae shrugs casually before picking up his coat again.

 

“Okay then,” the younger tells him. “Can I leave now?”

 

“Yes,” the elder replies before realizing he forgets to check if Jongdae is  _ really _ okay with this. “Wait! So, is this okay?”

 

“What is?”

 

“Me and her, getting engaged,” the elder replies annoyedly.

 

“Sure, have fun,” Jongdae shrugs it off as if it's not a big deal.

 

And it really isn't, because Jongdae never  _ did _ love her or found her interesting. He was happy enough to let his older brother have his happy ending.

 

So when Minseok finally marries Baekhee, Jongdae was there right besides him, as one of the best men. It doesn't take long for the couple to start having a family. Baekhee gave birth to twin boys, and the royal advisors are already preparing them to be the next heirs. It'll be a while before their first lesson, since she doesn't want their childhood to be ruined.

  
Jongdae eventually finds his own match, two years after the twins were born. It's never love at first sight for him, but he learns that love doesn't have to arrive first. It's a bittersweet fate, and  _ that _ story will be told another time.


	4. Krisho (Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krisho
> 
> Date
> 
> It’s not a date if they're not pestering you about their love lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. The next 3-4 days will be late also due to busy schedules. There may be days where I'll post twice in case I miss a day.

Yifan doesn't know when it started. The first time he realizes it, they're having a movie night, and he’s pretty excited at having Lord Of The Rings marathon. They're settled down in the wide, comfy couch, and the popcorn is still left untouched when the first uninvited guest arrives. Yifan doesn't know  _ how _ Jongdae manages to enter the apartment. The elder doesn't recall giving  _ anyone _ a spare key, and yet, Jongdae walks through the living room as if he's been here many times.

 

“Hyung~” his whiny voice is already bothering the elder. The telltale pout is permanently stuck in the younger's lips, and Yifan sighs heavily, already guessing what's the issue. 

 

Joonmyeon stares wide eyed at the younger, wondering what's wrong. 

 

Jongdae huffs and falls on the elder's body, wrapping his arms around Joonmyeon, signifying how much his life is ruined.

 

“What's wrong?” Joonmyeon asks worriedly.

 

“I ruined it!” The younger says woefully, before pressing his face against Joonmyeon’s shoulder. “He probably hates me, and he should! I'm the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

“That's all very sad, and all, but why can't you wait until tomorrow?” Yifan tells him darkly. 

 

The sharp nudge from Joonmyeon does nothing to make Yifan emphatic.

 

“Because my life is ruined and I'll forever remain alone. I'll have to move in with you after high school,” Jongdae looks up to his hyung, who stares back at him in horror.

 

Yifan doesn't hesitate to tell Jongdae  _ Not over his dead body _ before pulling Joonmyeon away from the younger. Jongdae  _ may  _ have ruined their date, but it doesn't mean he can hog Joonmyeon’s affections too.

 

“But hyung~” the younger pouts again. “How am I supposed to survive now?”

 

“Try porn,” Yifan says unhelpfully.

 

“What happened? What did you say that ruined everything?” Joonmyeon asks calmly, ignoring the obvious tension from Yifan’s side.

 

Yifan frowns increasingly as Jongdae animatedly recalls the scene while Joonmyeon hums occasionally.

 

When Joonmyeon finally realizes the problem, another guest shows up, interrupting his mid speech.

 

“Yo, man, do you have any…” Luhan barges in and Yifan groans at the sight of another enemy.

 

“Oh, hey,” Luhan says nervously, as if his question was going to be extremely embarrassing. “Sup?”

 

Yifan rolls his eyes at the lame attempt to look cool.

 

“Do you need advice too?” Joonmyeon asks innocently.

 

Yifan is about to rip that invitation when Luhan suddenly flops down in between him and Joonmyeon. The darkening expression in Yifan's face remains unnoticed.

 

“Yes! I just remembered that I had an...issue,” Luhan says vaguely.

 

“Performance issue?” Jongdae teases.

 

The middle finger reply is unwarranted, and Joonmyeon makes sure to scowl to display his displeasure to both of them.

 

Yifan sighs again heavily, and they ignore him  _ again. _

 

“But I'm not done yet,” Jongdae whines to Joonmyeon, and the elder nods before telling Luhan to wait.

 

Yifan ultimately gives up as he stands and walks to the kitchen. Maybe a cold beer will soothe his anger, and frustration. He snaps open the first can, and takes his first sip slowly. The liquid feels cool on the way down, but the sensation relaxes his nerves and he thinks he's ready to remain calm as he kicks them out. He goes back to the living room, and finds himself halting when he sees  _ more  _ than 3 people this time. When the  _ hell _ did Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrive?

 

He stomps to the couch, arms crossed in his chests before he looks down at the extra guests.

 

“Oh, hey man,” Chanyeol greets him. He must be either oblivious or ignoring the death glare on him. “How are you?”

 

“ _ What _ are you both doing here?” The elder grits out.

 

“Oh, um, Kyungsoo kicked me out,” Chanyeol explains with a kicked expression. If Yifan had  _ any _ sympathy left, he'd feel bad. “And Baekhyun’s here to laugh at Jongdae's misery, while remaining sad that he's 'forever’ alone.”

 

Yifan doesn't  _ understand  _ these kids.  _ Why _ must Joonmyeon be their outlet for misery?!

 

“Don't you kids have counselors at school or something?”

 

“We do, but Joonmyeon's our  _ favorite  _ counselor,” Baekhyun says while fluttering his eyelashes.

 

For some reason, Joonmyeon falls easily for Baekhyun's words, and Yifan doesn't have the heart to tell him that these kids are mooching off his kindness.

 

“Well, I'll always help you guys, even when I'm in university,” Joonmyeon smiles at them.

 

Yifan can already foresee these kids interrupting more dates in the future.

 

And he was right as the weeks pass by. If it's not Jongdae's problem with his careless words, then it's Luhan or even Baekhyun moping about his love life. Yifan thinks he spends more time staring angrily at these kids than holding Joonmyeon in his arms. 

 

He just wants  _ one _ quiet date, that will somehow ends up in sexy time, because he's sick of using his hands. What's the point of having a  _ really _ cute boyfriend if he can't touch him anytime?

 

So, Yifan devise a plan that involves making sure that  _ none  _ of these brats will annoy him again.

 

The easiest one is Tao. He only has to mention the words  _ Unlimited spending for the day _ to get the young boy busy for the day. Then he sets up a meeting with  _ everyone's  _ boyfriends/girlfriends because he has no time to set private meetings. Fortunately, it's all done by texts.

 

**Yifan**

Hi, you may know me as Joonmyeon's boyfriend, or his scary looking roommate. I've invited everyone whose boyfriends have been harassing my boyfriend about their love problems.

 

**Yixing**

Hi Yifan! ^.^

 

**Sehuna**

Okay?

 

**Jongin**

Why am I included?

 

**Kyungsoo**

Wth…

I tell him to get his shit together and he runs crying to Joonmyeon.

 

**Yifan**

Hi.

_ Because,  _ Luhan is going through women  _ and _ men, so I had to add anyone he hasn't slept with.

And Kyungsoo, Chanyeol may be whipped, but you  _ need _ to take it easy on him. He's so sensitive that I think he may be secretly a girl.

 

**Sehuna**

Ew, I wouldn't touch him, even  _ if _ I was desperate.

 

**Jongin**

That depends...is he okay with blindfolds?

 

**Yixing**

O.O

 

**Kyungsoo**

Ugh fine. Is he still there?

 

**Yifan**

Yes!!! Pick him up, now!

I think if you come over now, Jongin, he'll say  _ yes _ to anything.

 

**Kyungsoo**

I'll be there in 15.

 

**Jongin**

Same.

 

**Yixing**

Wait, what did I do wrong again?

 

**Yifan**

That you picked a whiny boyfriend. Wth did he do that got you mad?

 

**Yixing**

Mad? I wasn't mad at him...I think.

 

**Yifan**

Then get him out of my apartment!!

Please.

 

**Yixing**

Oh.

Okay.

  
  


Kyungsoo did arrive a few minutes later, and Chanyeol cowers immediately upon seeing him. Luckily, Kyungsoo only has to mutter a half hearted apology before Chanyeol follows the younger again like a lovesick puppy. 

 

Luhan is even easier to kick out. Jongin only has to smirk in the doorway before the pretty male storms out without a backward glance. 

 

By the time Yixing has arrived, Jongdae doesn't seem reluctant to bend down on his knees for forgiveness. Yixing doesn't even know  _ why _ the younger was upset. He only had to pat Jongdae's back and comments on how they should get some ice cream before heading home. Luckily, Baekhyun follows them as he pouts his way into getting some free dessert.

 

Now, the apartment is practically empty, and Yifan can sighs in relief as he enjoys the peace. He does notice that Joonmyeon seems sad that no one is asking for his help anymore.

 

“I still need you,” Yifan tells him as he wraps his arms around the younger. “I missed you  _ so _ much these days. It felt like I was sharing you too much with others, and not enough for me.”

 

“I noticed,” the younger says teasingly before wrapping his arms around Yifan’s neck. “Even though they needed me, you're still my number one.”

 

“Yeah?” Yifan grins. “Well then, I have a problem that requires  _ your  _ attention too.”

 

The elder slips his hands down to Joonmyeon's ass and squeezes them gently. The younger giggles at the sensation before pulling Yifan towards the bedroom. 


	5. Chansoo (Mpreg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chansoo
> 
> Mpreg AU
> 
> How To Hide Your Pregnancy By Chanyeol Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory for the long delay! This is kind of a mess, but I hope you'll like it.

“Um,” was the first comment Chanyeol gotten when he told Jongdae of his  _ genius  _ plan.

 

Laughter was the second response he got from Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin, and the list goes on.

 

“I only need to wear the corset until he's gone for that business trip. It’s doable because I’d only be 3 to 4 month along. Then, when he returns two months later, I'll be about 6 to 7 months. I'll make sure to wear loose shirts and sweatpants so he doesn't notice. After a week or two, I'll tell him that it's  _ my _ turn to go to England for the inspection process. So we won't see each other again until I’m closer to due date.  _ But _ , I'll ask my doctor in England to induce me.  _ So _ , by the time I return, my stomach will be flat again.”

 

“I feel like that's a  _ lot _ of planning  _ just  _ so you don't have to tell him you're pregnant,” Jongdae comments.

 

“But you don't  _ get _ it,” Chanyeol says exasperatedly. “He doesn't  _ want _ this baby.”

 

“And you think that arriving back with a baby in your arms will be different?” Baekhyun deadpans.

 

“No…” Chanyeol pouts. “But maybe he'll love the baby once I tell him that I found it on the streets, and it needs love.”

 

“For fuck sake Park, it's a  _ baby _ , not a pet. It doesn't work the same way.”

 

“But what else am I supposed to do?!” He bemoans.

 

“Grow a pair of balls?” Baekhyun tells him a very good point.

 

“Tell him the truth,” Jongdae says with a nicer tone.

 

“I should have asked Yixing instead. He'd have hugged me and tell me it’ll be okay,” Chanyeol pouts at the end of his words. 

 

His useless friends roll their eyes at that.

 

Despite Jongdae's forewarnings, Chanyeol went ahead with the plan, thinking that it'll work out well  _ as long as  _ he doesn't hug Kyungsoo for the next 7 months, and hide his morning sickness.

 

So, every morning, just before 6:30 am (because his nausea always occur around that time), Chanyeol would run off to the backyard, claiming he suddenly loves the morning air. Kyungsoo, who extremely hates the cold, refuses to join him, but he would glare from the window, wondering what's gotten into the elder. This routine continues on for the next few days, and Kyungsoo stops wondering if his boyfriend is sane. The elder is immensely glad because he can't deal with the morning cold anymore, so he vomits quickly in the paper bag while hiding in the garage. He throws out the evidence in the neighbour's garbage can right after 

 

His plan is going alright until his nose starts to betray him. He suddenly gets ill from the smell of cooked meat, and the only thing his stomach  _ will  _ keep in is bland soups. He's frustrated because there aren't enough good reasons in the world to say  _ No _ to Kyungsoo's cookings. The first few times, Chanyeol purposely hides in Jongdae's place, claiming he's working overtime. Kyungsoo doesn't question it, since Chanyeol tends to overwork, but then the younger  _ insists _ on dropping off his dinner. Chanyeol ends up pretending to work overtime as he wastes his time on the company's desktop.

 

That plan works well into the beginning of his third month. By that time, his nausea  lessens and Chanyeol is able to eat Kyungsoo's yummy food. The only issue is when Chanyeol finds out that he can’t eat any kind of fish without feeling the need to vomit. It happens at the worst time ever, when Kyungsoo decides to do a surprise romantic dinner.

 

He's bending over the toilet, coughing up the last remains, when he feels Kyungsoo's warm hand on his back. He's suddenly nervous that the younger has figured it out.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly. “Did the food tastes weird?”

 

The relief in Chanyeol’s chest is overwhelming since the younger doesn't suspect yet.

 

“No,” the elder replies hoarsely before clearing his throat. “I think I just don't feel well today.”

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo pats the elder's back. “What do you want to eat then? I'll just put these in the fridge and we can eat it another time.”

 

“Are you sure? I feel bad…” the elder says worriedly.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo tells him before helping the giant to stand up, and leads him to the bedroom. “You go rest, and I'll make some juk for you.”

 

“Really?” He looks up to Kyungsoo's eyes when he sits in the bed. His eyes shines brightly at the thought of eating homemade juk. “Will you mix it with all of the side dishes?”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him weirdly before asking his next question.

 

“Which dishes?”

 

“All of them,” Chanyeol tells him seriously.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him momentarily before nodding at his request. He walks away, wondering when Chanyeol started to  _ like _ pickled cuttlefish. He always thought the elder hated it. Luckily, he doesn't think about it further as he prepares the dish.

 

As the weeks pass, Chanyeol is starting to notice his stomach changing. Though he never had abs, he notices that the area is becoming more hard, and as he presses, there's a weird discomfort, as if he's bothering the baby. So he simply pats the bump sometimes, and maybe rubs it when he’s thinking about what the baby will look like.

 

He meets his friends again a week later, and this time they're less judgmental about his  _ Don't tell Kyungsoo _ plan. 

 

“So, are you still hiding it from Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks as he steals a fry.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol confirms with a smile. “He thinks I'm just getting fatter whenever he notices the bump. He’s keeping me off fried foods.”

 

“Good,” Baekhyun tells him before dragging the plate of fries closer to him. He shamelessly puts 5 pieces into his mouth while chewing openly.

 

“Sometimes, I don't know what my brother sees in you,” Jongdae comments with slanted eyes. Baekhyun chooses to ignore it as he stuffs more fries in his mouth.

 

“ _ Anyway _ , he's leaving in two weeks for that US trip. Hopefully, they make him stay longer so my plan keeps working,” Chanyeol continues.

 

“I still don't understand why you don't feel sad about this. If I was pregnant, I'd want him to always be there, and give me foot rubs,” Jongdae says forlornly.

 

“Instead, you create Sims babies and asks your “boyfriend” to name them,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“Just because our relationship is LDR, it doesn't mean it's any less real,” Jongdae glares.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Baekhyun pretends to care.

 

Chanyeol stops paying attention by that point as he realizes that he hasn't even  _ picked _ baby names yet. He won't know the gender until he's closer to fifth month, but he always liked Sehun for a boy. He still doesn't know which name to use for a girl. He supposes he'll have to do some research.

 

“Wait, I just realized something,” Baekhyun suddenly says. “Does  _ everyone  _ know your pregnancy,  _ but  _ Kyungsoo?”

 

Chanyeol stares at him, wondering if that's true. It seems that it is as he checks off the people who knows. So he nods to them, and receives shocked expressions.

 

“Wow,” Jongdae notes. “You’re a brave soul.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol asks confusedly. 

 

“Kyungsoo will be pissed that he's the last one to know.”

 

“Well, it's not like he'll  _ know _ . He should remain clueless until the baby's born.”

 

His friends laugh loudly at that, thinking how ridiculous that sound. It's not like Kyungsoo is  _ that _ oblivious.

 

“ _ Look _ , you simply got lucky the last two months. Kyungsoo will find out because you'll cry when he leaves for that trip, and he'll wonder what's wrong with you. Then you'll lie horribly to cover up the facts, causing him to figure out what you're  _ really  _ hiding.”

 

“What? That doesn't even  _ sound  _ plausible,” Chanyeol defends his honor.

 

Baekhyun smirks as if his words had planted the seed of doubt. 

 

“And I always cry when he leaves. How will this time be any different?” Chanyeol continues on as he huffs.

 

“Because your face will look uglier than usual and Kyungsoo will think something bad has happened,” Jongdae explains the reasoning. 

 

“Yeah, maybe he'll think you're cheating on him, and he'll end up leaving you for this reason instead,” Baekhyun taunts.

 

“But he loves me,” Chanyeol pouts before he starts to think about the possibility.

 

He's suddenly extremely upset by the thought. As he heads home earlier than planned, he's distraught by the idea of being a single parent. In his original plan, he always thought that Kyungsoo will eventually agree to raising the baby, and they'll live happily ever after. But what if Kyungsoo gets mad instead and he  _ does _ leave Chanyeol for someone better?

 

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels someone wiping his tears and rubbing his back. Warm arms engulf him from the back for a hug and Chanyeol is too upset to worry about Kyungsoo noticing his bump.

 

“What happened?” The younger asks softly. 

The elder is now calming down, but he still doesn't know how to explain his behavior without raising suspicion.

 

“Nothing,” he replied lamely.

 

Kyungsoo sighs heavily before pulling away. He's walking to the kitchen now, and Chanyeol  _ knows _ the younger is annoyed by the lack of confession. So he follows him, and starts to latch on to his back, making sure to not press his stomach too much. Sometimes the elder doesn't know how Kyungsoo does it, cooking while letting him latch on him. It's a weird process.

 

Two weeks later, when Kyungsoo leaves for his trip, Chanyeol doesn't cry as much as people expect him to. In fact, he feels fine as he accompanies the younger to the airport. He even excitedly points out the cute souvenirs as if it's his first trip here.

 

As they say goodbye, there's still no sadness in his mind. Instead, he's excited for Kyungsoo's trip to go well.

 

“I guess I should pass through security now,” the younger ends up saying after enduring too much Chanyeol. “I made you enough food to last two weeks. I've asked Yixing to make more food after that.”

 

“But why?” he whines. “I can cook by myself.”

 

“Right, and I'm not short,” he rolls his eyes before swinging his bag onto his back. “I'll call you when I land. Don't worry about me.”

 

“Okay,” the elder nods before opening his arms for another hug.

 

“You already got your hug before,” the younger reminds him, but he hugs Chanyeol quickly anyway.

 

It's only when the elder arrives home that he notices how quiet the apartment is without Kyungsoo’s light footsteps. He's feeling sad now and the uneasy feeling in his stomach grows. His sleep is restless that night and he holds on to Kyungsoo's pillow, sniffing the scent while crying his eyes out.

 

The next two months feels a little like torture as he hides the lower part of his body whenever they have video calls. Even when the younger tries to initiate some dirty talk, Chanyeol can't send pictures back without risking the bump being seen. He's suddenly tired of the constant hiding, but also scared on how Kyungsoo will react if he were to find out. After all, the younger misses almost 6 months of the pregnancy already, from morning sickness to the first kick. If Kyungsoo had done this to him, Chanyeol would be  _ so _ mad, so the elder is already feeling screwed by his stupid plan.

 

“I told you it'd backfire,” Jongdae tells him during one of his daily visit. Chanyeol is grateful sometimes that Jongdae cares that much about him. “Your plans have always been stupid and reckless. Baekhyun and I are even amazed that you and Kyungsoo lasted this long. I don’t even know why Kyungsoo forgave you after the whole ferrets fiasco.”

 

“He just doesn't understand why ferrets need love too.”

 

“See, you always miss the point whenever we talk.”

 

“Nooo I do get it,” Chanyeol insists. “But why can't my plans just work out?”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes and refuses to answer that. Chanyeol should know by now not to ask dangerous questions.

 

When Kyungsoo finally returns, Chanyeol waits excitedly and nervously as Jongdae. Chanyeol would have gone and done it himself, but his doctor forces him on bed rest after a few anxiety attacks about confessing to Kyungsoo. Let's just say his doctor is also unimpressed of his plan.

 

When he finally hears the doorbell, he immediately heads towards it, ready to engulf Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo stands there with a small smile and Chanyeol runs up to him with the biggest hug. 

 

“Missed me that much?” Kyungsoo mumbles against his shoulder.

 

“Yes! I was wrong, 2 months suck. You should quit your job,” Chanyeol tells him in a serious tone.

 

Kyungsoo pats his back before pulling away. He drags the suitcase inside before closing the door. Chanyeol remains close to his side, as if never wanting to be apart again.

 

“Oh, I got something on the airport by the way,” the younger tells him before opening his backpack on the couch.

 

“Oh, snacks?” The elder tries to look in.

 

“No, it's not really for you,” the younger says before showing the gift.

 

It's a small onesie, probably for newborn, and it has  _ I'm Hungry _ written across it.

 

“It's cute right?” The younger asks. “I don't know if the baby will have your height gene, but I hope he does.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol replies, completely shaken in disbelief as he never thought Kyungsoo would find out yet. 

 

“Oh, sorry, did you want to go through that England plan before I tell you 'I know’?” The younger says exasperatedly.

 

“But….How?”

 

“I guess I should have noticed from all the weird things you keep doing, like wearing those baggy sweaters even though you hate them, but I only knew for sure during poker night. A drunk Baekhyun always reveals secrets,” the younger explains as he shrugs it off.

 

“You're not mad?”

 

“I was, but I guess I'm also excited in the end,” Kyungsoo tells him with a small smile before approaching him to rub the bump. “I know I never wanted one, but you're great with them. You can be the good parent, and I'll just be the one that put fear into their lives.”

 

It doesn't take long for Chanyeol to hug his husband tightly while crying like an emotional girl. Kyungsoo can only pats his head before telling him that he shouldn't get used to the younger's forgiveness. He may punish the elder one day.

  
Despite the emotional day, they spend the day talking about baby names, and Kyungsoo gets to choose for either genders to make up for the lost time. When Chanyeol finally gets into labor a few weeks after, the elder is immensely glad to have Kyungsoo holding his hand. He really thinks this baby will be an only child after that tough labor.


	6. XiuHan (Jealousy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XiuHan
> 
> Jealousy
> 
> Prompt: Person A witnesses Person B with their long time friend that Person B used to like. Person A gets jealous and confronts Person B about it. ( **From: Sikami** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am _late_. I'm really sorry for the delay. It looks like I'll be posting twice during Christmas :o A special thank you to Sikami for submitting the prompt. If anyone else want to submit prompts or add more: [Prompt Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeOqkhMydiZcKMn4jwBmbdAbBJOvonB98WKDZyCt1oF_CTP_g/viewform)

It’s within good reasons to say that Luhan is the insecure one in this relationship. After all, he's the one who insisted on the matching phone case, the couple rings, and even the  _ Locate My Boyfriend _ App. Minseok doesn't mind it all, and he doesn't question Luhan’s lack of trust. He's just not the type of person to make a big deal out of this. He  _ really _ likes Luhan, and he's willing to endure the suspicious stares if it means the younger will relax a little.

 

He still doesn't understand  _ why _ Luhan gets jealous of his friendship with Baekhyun or even the weekly bonding time he sets with Jongdae. Minseok just  _ like _ having guys night out with his friends sometimes. Luckily, Luhan relents to the elder’s wishes after promises of not getting drunk with them.

 

Ironically, their roles starts to reverse a few days later when Luhan reconnects with an old friend. He told Minseok, earlier this week, that he's going to be extremely busy with his friend so they can't have dates until next week. Minseok doesn't mind it, after all, it's a bit of freedom for him. Unfortunately, he doesn't expect to see Luhan’s friend to  _ also _ be the younger's ex. It shouldn't be a big a deal since  _ many _ exes stay friends after the breakup, but  seeing Luhan with his ex, it  _ bothers  _ him, a lot. He doesn't understand  _ why _ , he only reasons that Luhan’s ex shouldn't be trusted alone with Luhan. 

 

He tries to ignore the nagging feeling in his mind, that something _ must _ be going on. What if the ex tries to kiss Luhan, and the younger accepts  _ without _ resistance? Or  _ worse, _ what if  _ Luhan’s _ the one kissing him? Knowing Minseok’s luck of forever being placed second, it's probably his fate to lose Luhan to someone's better. He just didn't expect it to be  _ this  _ soon.

 

He sighs heavily as he stares at his computer, a small pout in his lips and he's poking the bobblehead in his desk with his pen. Even the movement of his cute bobble head doesn't make him smile.

 

By the time he leaves work, he tries to think of other things. Like why construction is taking so damn slow, or why the drivers around him are  _ honking _ him when they can  _ see _ there's no more space. It's enough to get him annoyed about something else.

 

So when he goes to the store on his way home, he’s distracted by the cute dog on the street that he  _ almost _ didn't notice the familiar face inside a nearby restaurant. It's Luhan with that  _ asshole _ who thinks that his boyfriend is still  _ his.  _ Minseok watches from afar, a dark glare in his expression, before he realizes that he should stop standing in the middle of the pathwalk. After all, the passersby are starting to look at him strangely. He just can't decide if he should barge in on their  _ little _ date or he should wait for the perfect opportunity, catch them in the act.

 

Instead, Minseok waits for the next day, where he heads to Luhan’s place without invitation. He finds the younger to be busy getting ready, clothes all pretty and not a single speck on his face. Minseok frowns at how much preparation Luhan goes through  _ just _ for this guy.

 

“Why are you  _ all  _ dressed up? Where are you going?” The elder demands right in front of the door.

 

“Minseok,” Luhan greets him with wide eyes. “Um, I thought I told you I'm busy.”

 

The younger tries to exit the front door, but Minseok catches on to his actions before he forces himself inside, determined to catch them in the act. He looks around like an animal set to prey, before he goes through the kitchen, bangs open the bedroom, and ruins the perfectly made bed. There's no one around, even in the bathroom nor the balcony. He’s still suspicious though, and he doesn't notice Luhan's worried expression.

 

“What's wrong?” The younger asks.

 

“Nothing,” he replies even though his breathing is heavy. “I just needed to make sure there was no burglar in your house.”

 

“What?” Luhan says confusedly. “How can they enter without me knowing?”

 

“Because they're  _ professionals _ ! If you can hear them, then they're amateurs and you shouldn't even call the cops on  _ them _ . They'd be an embarrassment to the industry!”

 

The younger's expression doesn't change and Minseok thinks that Luhan will  _ now _ have a very good reason to break up with him. What kind of person barges in without a good reason?

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” The younger asks instead, a gentle hand in his arm. Minseok almost feels guilty for being a paranoid boyfriend.

 

“Yes,” Minseok insists. “I guess I just missed you, a lot.”

 

The younger smiles warmly before returning the sentiment.

 

“I still have to go meet with my friend though, but I promise that tomorrow you get to have me  _ all _ for yourself,” Luhan explains before making a move to leave.

 

“Wait!” Minseok urges. “But why can't I  _ come _ ? You always said we should spend more time together. I just miss having you around. Unless, you don't want me around anymore.”

 

Minseok pouts at his last word, causing Luhan to giggles at him. 

 

“You're so silly today,” the younger teases. “Okay fine, you can come, as long as you remember  _ who’s _ your boyfriend.”

 

“Yes, that would be Messi,” the elder teases back.

 

Unfortunately, Luhan doesn't find it that funny as he grips onto Minseok's arm. It may be a painful grip, but internally, Minseok's happy with Luhan’s jealousy.

 

They head towards downtown, in the area where tourists flock. Luhan’s ex will meet them for lunch in a nearby restaurant. Minseok purposely wraps an arm around Luhan's waist as they walk towards it.

 

The younger notices his friend rather quickly, for someone who's still oblivious to Minseok’s jealousy. The elder scowls as Luhan disappears from his side and watches the younger greets his ex with a warm hug.

 

“Hey, I hope you didn't wait too long. I got delayed for a while,” the younger apologizes.

 

“Nah, I was just thinking about what to order so I didn't even notice the time,” his ex, Kyungsoo tells him.

 

Minseok takes offense to Kyungsoo’s squinting eyes so he returns the same glare towards him.

 

“What are you doing?” Luhan asks him in an amused tone.

 

“He started it! He keeps looking at me suspiciously,” Minseok defends himself.

 

“That's because my eyes are bad,” Kyungsoo tells him before rubbing his eyes. “I'm sorry if my stare was offending you.”

 

Minseok would have argued about it, but Luhan takes the opportunity to laugh about it.

 

“Don't worry about it. He gets easily confused.”

 

“I do not!” Minseok glares at his boyfriend. “Your logic that Baekhyun loves my ass too much was just  _ weird _ . He'd have touched  _ anyone's  _ ass.”

 

Luhan rolls his eyes at that.

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, Luhan thought the  _ same _ thing whenever I was out with Jongin. He has trust issues,” Kyungsoo teases.

 

If it was anyone else, Minseok would have made friends with this guy, but Kyungsoo was Luhan’s ex. He  _ can't _ be friends with people who slept with Luhan. Therefore, he ignores the agreed sentiment as he stares at his boyfriend.

 

“What matters is that Baekhyun stopped touching your ass.  _ Now, _ he knows that you're mine,” Luhan tells them before kissing Minseok's cheek.

 

“And that you're  _ mine _ also,” the elder takes the opportunity to return the kiss, this time to the lips. It's a sweet moment for them as it's been a long time since Minseok felt soft lips again.

 

“Gross, you two. Let's eat,” Kyungsoo tells them with a laugh.

 

Minseok counts it as his first win from that comment.

 

Surprisingly, there's no subtle flirting or smoldering eyes as Luhan animatedly talks about his work to Kyungsoo. His ex is a pretty good listener, and he even  _ endures _ the dramatic stories. Minseok begins to wonder  _ why _ they broke up. Kyungsoo seems to be as patient as he is.

 

If he thinks about it some more, Kyungsoo is like  _ another version _ of Minseok, but less athletic and smart. On the other hand, Kyungsoo  _ knows  _ how to cook fancy food, and how to get Luhan to shut up without  _ saying _ the words. Minseok isn't sure  _ who's  _ winning now if he weighs the difference.

 

Nevertheless, he watches both of them, to see if there's any sparks flying. Neither of them seem to want to touch each other besides the occasional teasing punches. He doesn't know anymore if his conclusion is right or wrong, and he's just becoming more confused.

 

He decides to take a bathroom break in the middle of lunch, and clears his mind from thinking about it. It only takes him 3 minutes but apparently it's enough time for that asshole to make his move.

 

When he returns, he sees Kyungsoo holding Luhan's hand, and neither seem to mind it as they wear happy expressions. The green monster in Minseok’s mind unleashes at that moment, and he stomps his way back into the table.

 

“What the  _ hell _ is this?” He snarls at Kyungsoo.

 

Both men are staring up at him in wide eyes.

 

“You  _ lost _ your chance. He's not yours anymore. So get your hands  _ off _ him and get it through your thick head that Luhan is  _ mine  _ now.”

 

“Minseok…” Luhan tries to say something, but the elder shushes him.

 

“You're not forgiven either. Don't  _ think _ I didn't see you sneaking out to meet your ex this week,” the elder growls. “Were you using me as a tool to make  _ him _ jealous? Are you leaving me now, since he wants you back?

 

“No, of course not!” Luhan stands from his seat and pulls Minseok into a warm, yet strange hug. “I didn't realize you were  _ this _ upset. I thought you were okay with us being apart this week.”

 

Minseok feels tempted on returning the hug, but he's still too dejected from this betrayal.

 

“That was when you said he was  _ just _ a friend.  _ Clearly, _ he's not. He's someone you dated before, and you probably still love him.”

 

“No!” Luhan immediately denies, while Kyungsoo makes a snorting noise.

 

Minseok can't help but glare dangerously at that guy.

 

“Yes, we dated, but it didn't work out that well,” Luhan finally admits. “We both wanted different things.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, I wanted Kyungsoo to commit to me, and he…”

 

“Cheated on you?” Minseok asks gravely, already deciding to kill this bastard.

 

“No, of course not. However, I realized, a few months later, that I could never love Luhan as much as he does to me. I was already in love with someone else.”

 

Minseok looks unsure about that confession.

 

“It's true, and they're engaged now,” Luhan clarifies. “That's why you saw us holding hands. I wanted to see the pretty ring.”

 

Embarrassment spreads through Minseok's whole body, but the elder holds on to the last pieces of his dignity. 

 

“Oh,” he replies lamely. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says kindly. Even when falsely accused, the guy doesn't seek revenge.

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

“My best friend, as corny as that sounds,” Kyungsoo jokes.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It's probably why Luhan gets emo when you go out too much. He thinks you'll be another me.”

 

“But you're not!” Luhan tells them happily as he side hugs Minseok. “He gets jealous and threatens to kill my admirers. I love you.”

  
Minseok thinks it's too early to say those words, and Kyungsoo seems to think the same as he rolls his eyes. The elder  _ may _ end up becoming friends with him one day. After all, he needs to learn the trick to make Luhan shut up. In the end, he's still extremely happy with the taller. Maybe one day he'll say the words, and another day, he'll make Luhan _ his _ forever. He just hopes that Luhan won't make them tattoo their  _ I do _ .


	7. ChanKai (Mistletoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanKai
> 
> Mistletoe AU
> 
> Jongin only wanted a kiss from Chanyeol, yet he got one from everyone else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still owe you guys 2 more stories, and I'll have more time by 29th. So don't worry, it'll be 15 mini stories by Jan 1.

It's supposed to be an easy and foolproof plan, when Jongin decides to plant a mistletoe  _ right _ in front of the front door. He knows that Chanyeol always arrive late, usually 20-30 minutes after the party has started. It was easy to estimate the timing, and to only place the mistletoe by that time.

 

When the clock strikes 7:20 pm, Jongin sneaks out without alerting his brothers. He doesn't want Minseok nor Jongdae to ruin their first kiss. He quickly hooks the mistletoe onto the ceiling before going back inside. He hovers by the door from that point on, ignoring Junmyeon's curious looks. 

  
  


1.

 

It's a long wait before the first bell. By that time, Jongin is in another room before he remembers the mistletoe plan. He bails on his promise on setting the table, ignoring Jongdae's squawk of protests.

 

As he swings open the door, he doesn't expect to see Sehun in front of him. He gapes open his mouth, about to complain, when he notices Chanyeol behind the younger. He's tempted on waving hi to the elder, but Sehun is blocking his view.

 

“What?” Sehun asks annoyedly.

 

“Nothing,” Jongin grumbles before letting the younger in.

 

“Whoa, wait,” Junmyeon yells out from inside. “There's a mistletoe in the doorway. You gotta kiss before you enter. Tradition rules.”

 

Sehun makes a disgusted expression before Jongin loudly disagree wholeheartedly.

 

“It's a stupid tradition!” 

 

“No, it's not,” Junmyeon scowls.

 

“Jongin,” this time Minseok interjects. “It's just a quick peck. Don't be a grinch.”

 

Jongin  _ really  _ hates how his brothers use the word 'grinch’ as an insult.

 

“How about to the cheek?” Jongin bargains.

 

Unfortunately, Sehun seems to not care about Jongin’s issue with this. He grabs the elder's cheeks and plants a quick one to his lips. Jongin gapes at him in shock, and Sehun takes the opportunity to enter.

 

Chanyeol seems to find the situation funny as he sends Jongin a crooked smile before entering after Sehun. Jongin doesn't know if he should be upset at Sehun  _ or _ Chnayeol now. Both of them are  _ ruining _ his plan. He can only grab the stupid mistletoe off the ceiling as he storms off in a huff.

  
  


2.

 

The next try is when most of the guests are already seated in the table. Jongin makes an excuse to check on the food, knowing that Chanyeol has gone to the bathroom. He searches quickly for which bathroom in the house, and finds the second floor to be occupied. He places the mistletoe while no one is around, and waits patiently for Chanyeol to come out.

 

It doesn't take long to hear the familiar sound of toilet flushing, and the rattle of the door. Jongin anticipates, and the moment is gone once he sees Yixing’s face in front of him.

 

“Oh, sorry, did you wait long?” The elder asks.

 

Jongin can only groan in disappointment before stomping his foot like a little kid.

 

“Why are  _ you _ in the bathroom? Chanyeol was supposed to be inside.”

 

“Oh, maybe he went to the one downstairs,” Yixing says unsurely.

 

Jongin groans again and is about to leave, when Yixing grabs his arm.

 

“Look, mistletoe,” the elder states with too much amusement.

 

Jongin chuckles nervously before ripping the mistletoe off the ceiling.

 

“Jongdae must have put it in weird places. There was one in front door too. Let's just ignore it.”

 

“No, I can't,” the elder just  _ had _ to say. “He'll be upset if no one's falling for his tricks.”

 

“He doesn't  _ have _ to know,” the younger insists.

 

“I'd still  _ know _ . It's a harmless kiss, Jongin,” the elder reassures before pulling the younger closer.

 

Despite their height differences, Yixing is strong enough to pull him close, and the way the elder holds him, Jongin  _ finally _ understands why his brother always get flustered in Yixing's arms. The elder  _ knows _ how to put on the charms.

 

It’s a gentle kiss, as if Jongin will break into pieces, and the tenderness in his touch catches Jongin off guard.

 

They only break off once he hears Jongdae's loud yell.

 

“ _ Hey!” _

 

The younger isn't sure if Jongdae will  _ kill _ him or mutilate his dog plushies. Either way, he needs to beg for forgiveness,  _ fast _ .

 

“Hyung, I…” Jongin starts to stammer.

 

“There was a mistletoe,” Yixing tells Jongdae with a smile, before pulling Jongdae closer.

 

“Huh?” Jongdae looks confused by that admission. “Anyway, Minseok wants you both downstairs already.”

 

“Oh, thank God,” Jongin mutters. He can relax now since Jongdae didn't see the kiss.

 

“Let's go, Nini,” Jongdae calls him by his old nickname. Jongin cringes at the nickname. “You can trick people into kissing you more later.”

 

Jongin widens his eyes as he thought Jongdae didn't see  _ anything _ .

 

“I thought…”

 

“ _ Please _ , I'm not Joonmyeon,” Jongdae sasses before grabbing Yixing’s arm to pull him closer. “And  _ you _ owe me a mistletoe kiss later.”

 

“Of course,” Yixing agrees before pecking his cheek.

 

Jongin groans in frustration and sulks his way back into the first floor.

  
  


3.

 

His third try is when Chanyeol volunteers to take another bottle of wine from the basement. Jongin pretends to go to the bathroom before placing himself strategically in front of the basement’s entrance. This time, it's not a long wait as he finally hears footsteps approaching and he takes a deep breath for courage.

 

The moment he sees a figure coming out, he immediately lifted the mistletoe above his head.

 

“You know, you made my lips  _ very _ lonely tonight,” Jongin tells him in a very sultry voice.

 

Imagine his surprise once he notices that it's Yifan in front of him,  _ not _ Chanyeol. The taller seems shocked by the words, and Jongin can feel an intense level of embarrassment.

 

“Jongin,” Yifan finally replies after a long awkward silence. “I’m flattered, but I  _ love _ Junmyeon. I'm sorry.”

 

“No!” Jongin denies. “I didn't mean to say it to you…” the younger starts to say.

 

Unfortunately, they're interrupted by Junmyeon.

 

“Baby, did you find it?” Junmyeon asks before noticing Jongin also. “Oh, there you are. You keep disappearing, and Minseok keeps asking where you went.”

 

“Just around here,” Jongin says nervously while Yifan avoids eye contacts with the younger. “I'll go see what he wants.”

 

The younger immediately runs away, before Junmyeon can figure out what happened.

 

His luck must be  _ extremely  _ horrible since he keeps finding the wrong people.

  
  


4.

 

His bad luck doesn't end as Yifan informs him later on that Junmyeon  _ knows _ . Jongin resists the temptation to strangle Yifan, for the sake of Junmyeon’s happiness. He doesn't understand  _ why _ his brother had to know when nothing  _ really _ happened.

 

Funnily, Junmyeon doesn't mind Jongin's ”confession”, claiming that Nini always had multiple crushes on his brother's boyfriends. Jongin would take offense to it, but he's just glad Junmyeon won’t get mad.

 

To make it more complicated, Junmyeon  _ demands _ that they finish the mistletoe tradition. He even threatens Yifan to do it or there's no Christmas gift for the taller. Jongin  _ knows _ that the gift is most likely sex.

 

The next thing he knows is Yifan cornering him to the wall as the taller looks upset at him.

 

“Just so you know, this means  _ nothing  _ to me. It's just a Christmas gift that I'll be giving to you, so Junmyeon won't get mad,” Yifan had to say first.

 

Jongin opens his mouth to argue, but is momentarily silenced by the press of another lips.

 

Unlike Yixing's, Yifan isn't gentle. The elder grabs his shoulder, forcing him to stay, and roughly tilts the younger's face before placing a kiss. It lasts a few seconds, but it's enough to shock Jongin.

 

“Um,” Jongin mumbles, dazed in his mind from the sudden movement.

 

“Now, remember, I am  _ not _ returning any feelings, and I better not see you stealing any of my clothes to sleep with,” the taller threatens before leaving in a rush.

 

Jongin doesn't know  _ why _ the elder would say those things, but he doesn't try to argue. Instead, he tries to find mouthwash or soap so he can cleanse his lips again. 

 

By the time his lips are “pure”, Jongin finds himself being cornered again, this time by Luhan. 

 

“What the  _ hell _ , Kim?” Luhan demands.

 

Luhan may  _ look _ like a lost animal, but his anger is a wrath on its own. 

 

“I had to find out from  _ Jongdae  _ that you're giving your brother's boyfriends kisses as Christmas gifts, and I'm  _ last _ ?! I should be first! It should be an honor to learn  _ how _ to kiss from an expert,” the elder rants.

 

Jongin can't even argue since Luhan immediately shoves him backward to the wall. He forces Jongin’s face to tilt before pressing his lips gently into him. Luhan's method seems to be a mix of Yixing and Yifan since his kiss is softer than Yifan’s hard press.

 

“There,” Luhan says proudly when they part. 

 

The elder doesn't give Jongin a chance to reply as he walks away. The younger can only stand dumbfounded as he tries to process what the  _ hell _ happened.

  
  


5.

 

It's not long before words spread, that Jongin  _ likes  _ to kiss  _ all _ of his brothers boyfriends and that the younger  _ may _ have a crush on Yifan.

 

“You have a crush on me too, right?” Luhan asks threateningly.

 

“I suppose since it's Christmas, I won’t scold you today,” Minseok tells him with a disappointment tone. 

 

“So, he kissed everyone  _ but _ Chanyeol?” Sehun comments with a raised eyebrow. “See man, I told you to brush your teeth before bed.”

 

Chanyeol only glares at him in response before giving him the middle finger.

 

Jongin doesn't know  _ what _ to say. He's speechless. He can't believe that Chanyeol is getting the wrong ideas and that Yifan  _ actually  _ believes that he likes him. Jongin decides to sit down instead, too confused on how to explain.

 

“Okay... let's get back to the festivities,” Junmyeon tells them, giving Jongin a break.

 

It's presents opening time. It's always been secret santa theme for the Kim brothers. They don't let their significant others join in this tradition. In a rare chance, Jongin picked Minseok's name this year, unlike the previous years where it's always been Jongdae or Junmyeon. 

 

“Minseok's first!” Luhan yells loudly, as if  _ he _ will get the present. Jongin can't help but roll his eyes at that.

 

Minseok is easy to shop for. He always prefers food than anything else. Luckily, Jongin manages to find a rare flavor of his favorite snack, and the look in Minseok’s face is worth it. Luhan doesn't find it as awesome. He loudly boos before Minseok forces him to shut up.

 

“Who has me?” Junmyeon asks next.

 

“I do,” Minseok tells him before grabbing the gift from behind the chair.

 

After that, Jongdae is next and Junmyeon is the one that gives his present. The final present is for Jongin, and the younger actually looks forward to this tradition every year.

 

“Here,” Jongdae tells him as he shoves a paper into Jongin's hands.

 

It's a map, specifically a map to a treasure, as if Jongin is  _ five _ . The younger doesn't know what to say to this.

 

“A map?” He ends up asking in disbelief.

 

“Don’t diss it until you find it,” Jongdae complains.

 

“Yes. I’m sure it won't be a treasure chest.” Jongin deadpans, completely unimpressed.

 

“Guys….” Minseok starts to warn. “Just see what it is already.”

 

Jongin relents and walks off to the destination. 

 

It's ridiculous that Jongdae writes ‘20 steps from the kitchen’ or 'your next clue is under the sugar cup’. Though, he has to give some points on the complexity of the hunt.

 

In the end, he ends up in the front of his bedroom’s door, and he wonders how Jongdae manages to hide his present inside. As he enters, he notices a familiar face sitting on the bed, looking amused by the situation.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol greets him, waves and then pats the bed, inviting him to sit.

 

“Um, what are you doing here?”

 

“I don't know. Jongdae says to give you the final clue in person. So….I was just waiting,” Chanyeol shrugs.

 

“Oh,” Jongin replies nervously. “What's the final clue?”

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol takes out the paper in his pocket before handing it over. “Sorry, he said not to look at it or my rilakkuma will mysteriously disappear.”

 

Jongin smiles at that silly reason.

 

“But Jongdae doesn't  _ know _ where you live.”

 

“ _ Hey _ , I love them as much as you love your puppies. I don't take threats lightly.”

 

Jongin giggles uncharacteristically before opening the paper and reading Jongdae's next clue.

 

_ Your gift is right in front of you. Unwrap it slowly ;) _

 

Jongin blushes heavily from reading the message and he can feel Chanyeol's heavy stare on him.

 

“What did it say?”

 

“Nothing!” He replies with flustered face.

 

“Are you sure? Because you look a little red.”

 

“Yes,” the younger insists. “Jongdae gave me a stupid clue. I'll just tell him to give me the present already.”

 

“Oh, what kind of joke did he write?”

 

“Nothing important,” Jongin tells him before scrunching the paper and shoving it inside his pocket. “Let's go back downstairs.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol replies, looking confused. “Well, I hope the present is worth all the chase. After the kind of day you had, I'd have been upset.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Knowing your crush will never like you back. That must suck.”

 

“What?” Jongin squeaks, nervously wondering if Chanyeol  _ knows _ about the infatuation.

 

“The thing with Yifan?”

 

“No! That was  _ all _ a misunderstanding. I don't like him, nor  _ any _ of my brother's boyfriends.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol lamely replies before smiling widely. “That's great. Your admirers still have a chance with you.”

 

“I don't have any,” the younger blushes. “I've never even dated.”

 

“Really?” The elder asks in wide eyes. “But you're so popular! You don't like anyone then?”

 

“Oh, um, I guess I  _ do _ like someone, but I don't think he likes me. He's always friendly with everyone.”

 

“Then he doesn't understand what  _ cute _ is,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Don't worry, just be yourself. I'm sure he'll notice you, as long as you don't ask his siblings to help you. Turns out, they're not as nice as they seem.”

 

“At least you didn't use mistletoe as part of your plan,” Jongin laughs awkwardly at his own joke.

 

There's a crooked smile in Chanyeol's face that the younger has memorized so many times. He takes a picture for memory before opening his bedroom's door. He’s about to leave when Chanyeol grabs his arm. He looks backward and is about to ask when the elder points to the ceiling.

 

It's the mistletoe that Jongin has been using the whole night, this time hung on the ceiling.

 

“I hope you don't mind. I'm really for traditions,” Chanyeol tells him.

 

Jongin couldn't care less if it's tradition or his feelings for the reason, he'd have gone for the kiss without Chanyeol’s permission. No one said the younger would follow the rules.

 

Unlike the previous times where Jongin’s lips are invaded, the younger decides to make the first move instead. He doesn't hesitate when he steps closer or when he gently pulls Chanyeol's head down. It's soft, a gentle press as if he's unsure after being so confident. Yet, Chanyeol pulls him back into his arms and kisses back hard. The warmth of his arms and the dizzying sensation as nothing else matters for the moment.

 

When Jongin steps back, he doesn't expect to stumble a little and be a bit breathless before Chanyeol catches him. The elder licks his lips and Jongin resists himself from kissing it again.

 

That experience was different and so unlike the other kisses he has shared. Maybe it's bias to think it's the best, but seeing the happy look in Chanyeol's face is worth it.


	8. HunHan (Imperial Consort AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunhan
> 
> Imperial Consort AU
> 
> Prompt: Luhan isn't the only consort in Sehun's palace, but he's the most loved. (cr. **Dream** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please check here for types of consort, and its rankings. [Types of Consorts](http://china-talk.blogspot.jp/2014/04/imperial-harem-system-in-qing-dynasty.html?m=1)
> 
> I'm sorry this is not the best thing I could have written. I had to research on what consort is, and I wasn't 100% sure if it's still mistress or more than that. So my interpretation is that they can be mistress (women that give sexual pleasure) or some type of gems (owned for the sake of having the prettiest lady). For this drabble, only Luhan gives sexual pleasure, while the rest are considered gems.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to catch up since I'm missing 6 more drabbles. So I'll be posting drabbles #9 and #10 soon. Drabbles #11, 12 and 13 will be for Dec 31. Then the last two will be during New Year.

There is a rumor, amongst the people, that a king who owns many consorts is considered to be wise and kind. Luhan, the Imperial Noble Consort, thinks that the people  _ like _ to make up stories. After all, Prince Sehun isn't similar  _ like _ his father, he's far kinder in discretion. Luhan have seen it countless of times, when the young Prince will break a rule for the sake of the people. He's just not allowed to voice  _ out _ the younger's achievements. He's simply a second rank consort, a pretty face for the Prince’s pleasures.

 

Fortunately, the Prince have never been one to ignore Luhan’s concerns and thoughts. Sehun  _ may _ decide to not fulfill Luhan’s request in the end, but the elder  _ likes _ the fact that Sehun cares enough to listen.

 

Luhan isn't the only consort under Sehun’s palace. There are three others, including Empress Seulgi, Sehun’s wife. She has been Sehun’s close friend since childhood so their arranged marriage was almost inevitable. Luckily, both see their marriage as a contract, and there's no chance of them falling in love.

 

The other two are Noble Consorts, Kyungsoo and Jongin. Kyungsoo was a maid, serving sunder Seulgi before Sehun noticed him. He’s the smallest, and is often mistaken as the weakest, but Sehun fell in love with his fearless personality. Then, there’s Jongin who recently became a Noble Consort. He’s still quite naive, even at the age of twenty, since he has never experienced the death of a loved one. Sehun likes to keep him sheltered from reality, a mistake in Luhan’s opinion.

 

These consorts are there to please Sehun in any way, even sexually if asked, since that is a part of their roles. Yet, Sehun utilizes a specific role for each of them, because to him, each shines the most from its strength. He asks the Empress to be his right hand, as she cares about the people as much as he does. Kyungsoo is knowledgeable and fearless so Sehun talks to him about the wars and upcoming battles. Jongin holds Sehun’s innocence, the only person that can make him smile so easily, and brightens his day. Finally, Luhan, the most special one, because he holds his heart. Due to this, Sehun only tasks Luhan to fulfill his hidden desires.

 

The best part of their relationship is the early mornings, when both are too sleepy to be fully awake, but is aware of each other’s presence. Sehun is always considerate, allowing Luhan to press closer to his body and seeps the warmth. When the sun is finally shining, the younger would lay a chaste kiss on Luhan’s forehead before preparing for the day’s activities. It’s always tough for Luhan’s heart, as he always crave for more than those kisses or gentle touches. He  _ shares _ Sehun with everyone, from the consorts to the people, but he  _ longs _ to have Sehun to himself. It’s such a selfish thought, but Luhan can’t help it.

 

The hardest days are when Sehun is gone to lead his army. The Prince tasks the royal guards to keep his consorts safe, but Luhan would rather have Sehun besides him. It gets lonely during that time, without Sehun sending him small smiles and a caress to his cheek. Luhan would seek comfort in his fellow consorts, sometimes they’d sleep together for the warmth, including Empress Seulgi. The Empress has such a high ranking, that she doesn’t  _ have _ to acknowledge other people’s presences, but she’s too humble to do so. Luhan is eternally grateful that Sehun is married to her than anyone else.

 

When Sehun does return, he spoils each one of them with treasures beyond their imaginations. He’s always sorry and regretful, but they’ve never felt mad at him. Instead they shower him back with love, in their own ways, and Luhan always get the hardest task, making the Prince relax.

 

Being physical with the Prince isn’t hard to do. Luhan  _ knows _ which areas are sensitive, and it’s easy to get Sehun riled up. The younger always prefer to service Luhan first, making sure that the elder is sexually satisfied. This time, Luhan doesn’t let him touch him. It’s a new experience to tie the Prince’s wrists and have him  _ completely _ begging, but the elder doesn’t push too much. After all, he’s tasked to keep the Prince happy.

 

When they’re finally sated and relaxed, Luhan looks forward to the cuddling and the sweet whispers. Sehun is still as hopeless romantic, as much as the first time they met.

 

“Next time, I’ll bring all of you to Yorkshire. It has an amazing view of the mountain, and the river that passes besides it. I kept thinking how much you’d love the water, and Kyungsoo would spend  _ days _ studying the land. I think Jongin would love how vast it is,” Sehun tells him.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Luhan replies sincerely, but his heart still feel selfish. He wants  _ that _ kind of adventure without them, just him  _ and _ Sehun. He wonders if Sehun will judge him when he voices this opinion.

 

“Then, of course, we’d waste the nights looking at the stars. I’ve always heard of people using them as guidance, but I don’t think I could ever be lost in the dark.”

 

“Why not?” the elder asks curiously.

 

“Because I already have the brightest thing in my possession,” Sehun says with a serious expression. 

 

The younger’s hand reaches up to brush Luhan’s bangs away before the fingers trails down to his cheek, and finally his neck.

 

“My beautiful Luhan,” he whispers, and the elder can’t help but feel flustered.

 

It’s so rare to have the Prince’s undivided attention. The elder feels so blessed to always have his love.

 

“I wish that you could have picked a better life, and a better love. You’re always sharing me, even when I don’t ask,” the younger looks a little sad as he says it. “Do you blame me for being so selfish? To want love from so many people?”

 

“Of course not,” Luhan denies quickly. “I could never think that way. In fact, I think I’m more selfish, for wishing that you’d love less. I suppose I just miss you too much.”

 

Sehun smiles warmly at him before laying a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“I hope you know that while they may have my love, there’s only one person that weakens my mind.”

 

The elder smiles at the sincerity of the words before nuzzling closer to Sehun’s body. It’s reassuring to know that Sehun will forever love him.

 

The next time Luhan sees Sehun with the other consorts, jealousy is no longer in his mind. He’s actually happy that the others will have Sehun’s love too. After all, love comes in many different forms. For now, he believes that he and Sehun shares the rarest kind of them all, true love.


	9. HanSoo (Hybrid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HanSoo
> 
> Hybrid AU
> 
> Prompt: After the government passes a law that makes keeping hybrids illegal, two hybrids leave the pet shelter to start their life and live independently in the human world. (cr. **mish** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhh I secretly love hansoo ever since I read a soulmate fanfic based on them. I’m glad mish gave me an opportunity to write one.
> 
> I have two prompts left that was submitted, and will be posted soon. I **need 3 more prompts** if anyone have one, and **I prefer to write for an OTP I haven't yet**. Please note that I can't write smut prompts (sorry thaakirah) and that **I don't consider all OTP as romantic** (baekyeol, xiuchen, suchen, etc). I don't mind writing them in a bromance sense though.
> 
> [Prompt Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeOqkhMydiZcKMn4jwBmbdAbBJOvonB98WKDZyCt1oF_CTP_g/viewform)

 

Life in the Kim’s Hybrid Shelter, KHS, isn’t exactly paradise if Kyungsoo thinks about it. Sure, there are free meals, and the occasional hybrid he’d scare, but he doesn’t  _ mind _ leaving the center. After all, a hybrid’s purpose is to get adopted, and  _ so _ many of his friends have done that. He’s been here for years, almost 5 if he tries to remember when he came. The only other hybrid who has been here that long is Luhan, but he’s an anomaly. Most humans  _ like _ hybrids that have Luhan’s personality: outgoing, fun and lots of energy. In fact, the shelter’s owner, Jongdae, used to bet that Luhan will get adopted by the first week, but now, they’ve moved on. Luhan seems to scare  _ all _ of his prospective buyers, even Minseok who seemed promising until he chose another hybrid. Therefore, they’re both unlucky in their own ways, Luhan for being  _ too _ weird, and Kyungsoo for not being weird enough.

 

Kyungsoo is the only one who doesn’t seem to mind his lack of personality. He has accepted that Jongdae will be his temporary owner, despite the fact that humans are not allowed to own more than one hybrid. It’s a rule to prevent any jealousy, since a lot of hybrids in the past tend to fight over dominance. In fact, there are  _ too _ many issues with hybrids becoming a human’s companion, so the government decides to ban future ownership. Besides the happy hybrids who are willing to stay with their owners, the rest are allowed to live independently, and more businesses are willng to accept hybrids as employees now.

 

When Kyungsoo hears the news, he was upset. His plan of forever staying with Jongdae is  _ ruined _ , all because of some hybrids who are too much of a coward to kill their owners instead.

 

“I think that kind of mindset is  _ exactly _ why the government decided to make hybrids more independent.  _ I _ certainly don’t want to be your victim,” Jongdae notes.

 

Kyungsoo can only glare at Jongdae before turning his gaze towards Yixing.

 

“You now who’s a great owner for you? Sehun,” he tells the sheep hybrid. “He’s quiet, but as snarky as Jongdae, and he won’t touch your curly hair, asking if it’ll grow back like wool,” the mouse lemur hybrid deadpans.

 

“Hey! It was a valid question,” Jongdae defends himself before pulling the small hybrid sheep into his arms. “You can’t throw Yixing to Sehun, he’s  _ my _ fluffy pillow.”

 

Kyungsoo groans loudly in despair before hiding his face in the crooks of his arms. He  _ hates _ that he has to live alone now. As much as he dislikes being owned or that he prefers to keep everyone  _ out _ of his personal space, he still  _ likes _ having people around him. It’s comforting at times to know that he’s not completely alone.

 

“If you’re that worried about living alone, I know someone who needs a roommate too,” Yixing helpfully comments.

 

Kyungsoo  _ knew _ there was a reason he placed Yixing in his top five friends.

 

“Oh! Am I number one?” Jongdae asks excitedly.

 

“You were number three, and now you’re bumped down to number five,” he replies cruelly.

 

Jongdae pouts at that while Yixing is just happy to be on someone’s list.

 

Kyungsoo later finds out that Yixing’s suggestion is  _ Luhan, _ the annoying cat hybrid who can’t  _ shut the hell up _ .

 

“I  _ could _ shut up actually, if you gave me the right bribe,” the cat hybrid smirks.

 

“Don’t make me shove this bottle down your throat,” the mouse lemur hybrid growls.

 

“Kinky,” Luhan grins. “However, I prefer something a little more tastier.”

 

His eyes travel down to Kyungsoo’s pants, and the mouse lemur doesn’t know  _ why _ he blushes from that stare. He thinks he must be losing his mind already from the insanity named Luhan.

 

Despite his initial objections, Kyungsoo relents to being roommates,  _ only _ because Luhan is already familiar to Kyungsoo’s eccentric habits, and the younger doesn’t need to explain  _ why _ he refuses to wear bright colors.

 

Their first few weeks are expectedly hard as they both get used to each other’s flaws. From Luhan’s habit to ruining the couch with his claws to Kyungsoo’s unnecessary habit of using  _ all _ of the hot water. Luckily, Luhan only showers when someone nags him, and that person is conveniently Yixing.

 

As the weeks turn into months, Kyungsoo manages to find a job in H&M, ironically. He mostly helps stock the clothes and handles the cashier, but in rare moments, he’s forced to give an opinion on someone’s style. It’s not  _ his _ fault that the customers end up looking more goth than pretty. Luhan seems to find the situation funny since he likes to taunt Kyungsoo that the younger will soon cause a trend amongst the industry. 

 

Meanwhile, Luhan finds himself working as a sales clerk in a popular swimsuit store. It seems the girls love him  _ too _ much as some purposely flirt while wearing the store’s bikini. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s more disgusting, Luhan flirting back at them or the girls being shameless. 

 

They also build themselves a routine, where Kyungsoo will cook, and Luhan will do laundry and dishes. The younger would have made Luhan do groceries too, but he realizes that Luhan is completely hopeless with  _ anything _ that involves thinking.

 

If Kyungsoo was dared to say it, he’d admit that living with Luhan isn’t so bad. The elder remembers to add milk or eggs to the shopping list when they’re empty, and he doesn’t ridicule Kyungsoo’s favorite shows, unlike a certain beagle hybrid. Then, there are days when Luhan would drop an unhealthy amount of oreo cookies into the basket, and Kyungsoo can only glare at the cat hybrid.

 

“What?” Luhan asks in an upset tone.”I drink a lot of milk and sometimes I need an oreo to go with it.”

 

“You’re such an idiot,” the younger mutters before wheeling the cart away.

 

By the third month, they decide to invite fellow hybrids friends, their owners and some neighbours for a get together. Kyungsoo bans Luhan from the kitchen, throwing a yarn to the living room before commanding  _ Here you go, kitty _ . If Luhan didn’t love yarn as much as oreos, he’d pretend to be offended by it.

 

By the time the guests arrived, the foods are amazing and Kyungsoo grins every time someone compliments him.

 

“And  _ you _ said you couldn’t make it without me,” Jongdae teases.

 

“I was probably in heat, you know, irrational thoughts,” Kyungsoo reasons.

 

“Uhuh,” Jongdae pretends to agree.

 

“Oh, is Luhan going to be your heat partner?” Yixing asks excitedly.

 

“Yes,” Luhan replies despite not being asked.

 

Kyungsoo glares at the elder before throwing a ball across the room. He expects Luhan to catch it, but instead, Baekhyun and Chanyeol fight over the ball before Yifan pulls his dog hybrid away.

 

“ _ Bad _ puppy,” Yifan scolds Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol whimpers before burrowing his face into Yifan’s neck.

 

Baekhyun finds this funny as he laughs, feeling victorious as he holds on to the ball.

 

Kyungsoo sighs exasperatedly, wishing he had thrown a thread instead, maybe Luhan would have ran after it. Now, there’s a mess in that area that he’ll need to clean later.

 

“You still didn’t deny it,” Jongdae reminds him with a smirk.

 

“I’d rather mate with Baekhyun,” he deadpans.

 

Baekhyun takes the opportunity to wiggle his eyebrows before walking away.

 

“We’ll see,” Luhan says as if this was a challenge before he pulls Kyungsoo for a backhug. Surprisingly, the younger doesn’t mind, he likes the warmth.

 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at their affections, but he thinks it’s sweet. Luhan  _ finally _ manages to keep someone’s love.

 

A hybrid’s heat usually starts with possessiveness behaviour, then come the scenting, and finally the irrational need to keep their mates near them. They were all expecting Luhan to show the first sign. After all, the elder is known to yell out  _ Mine _ whenever he sees something that  _ must _ belong to him. They were shocked to see that Kyungsoo is the one who displays it instead.

 

It starts with the scenting, as Kyungsoo is caught rubbing his face into Luhan’s sweater.

 

“Um, what are you doing?” Yixing asks as he stares.

 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo replies, frozen in his track as he  _ realizes _ what he was doing. “Just checking if it needed to be wash.”

 

“By rubbing your face into it?” Yixing asks amusedly.

 

“Just because you’re number two, doesn’t mean I won’t kick you off my list,” the younger threatens before walking away.

 

“I thought I was number one,” Yixing pouts as he runs after him.

 

Then came the possessive behaviour,  _ especially _ when Kyungsoo catches other hybrids  _ staring  _  at Luhan’s beauty. He makes sure to wrap his arms around Luhan’s waist before loudly exclaiming  _ You’re so sweet, baby _ . It’s a pleasing feeling when the admirers disperse, but he’s too embarrassed to see Luhan’s expression. Luckily, Luhan doesn’t mock him as he pats his head before whispering  _ My cute lemur. _

 

When they get home, things return to normal. They bicker over what’s for dinner, and why Luhan isn’t allowed to lick the serving spoon. It’s only when bedtime arrives that Kyungsoo feels the emotion again, to be near Luhan’s warmth.

He spends fifteen minutes outside Luhan’s door, internally arguing with himself that he has became a weak hybrid now. He tries to move or to rationally object his emotions, but his heart keeps pulling him to enter the room. Then he hears it, Luhan approaching his door, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have enough time to walk away.

 

“Oh,” Luhan notes once he sees him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo quickly denies. “I was just going to say that your room  _ stinks _ so hurry up and clean it. It bothers me,” the younger says haughtily.

 

Luhan can only laugh at that admission, because they both  _ know _ that Kyungsoo cleans  _ everything _ , even Luhan’s room.

 

“Well, I doubt I can clean it as well as you can, so you might as well come in to make sure,” the elder teases.

 

Kyungsoo huffs before he finds his feet bringing him to the bed. There’s an undeniable urge to crawl into the messy bed and cuddle into Luhan’s scent.

 

“Or, we can clean it tomorrow, and we can just cuddle,” the elder says in amusement before jumping on his bed.

 

Regular Kyungsoo would scold Luhan for jumping, but heat induced Kyungsoo is staring at Luhan’s bellybutton, peeking from risen shirt.

 

“I don’t cuddle,” Kyungsoo finally replies as he crosses his arms. He tries to remain strong for the sake of his dignity.

 

“Alright then. I guess I’ll ask Sehun if he’s free tonight…”

 

His sentence is interrupted when Kyungsoo suddenly jumps into bed with him. He growls at the elder to shut up before pushing Luhan down to the bed. It’s a comforting feeling that bursts in his chest as he lays his head in Luhan’s chest, listening to the soft heartbeat.

 

They’re silent as they enjoy each other’s body heat, and Kyungsoo is already feeling sleepy from the sensation. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep and for Luhan to burrow his face into Kyungsoo’s fluffy hair.

  
Weeks later, Kyungsoo is back to his normal self, and he still denies that Luhan is his mate. The elder doesn’t mind, because Kyungsoo’s jealousy is undoubtedly cute whenever another hybrid gets too close to him. Plus, their cuddling sessions only seem to get better as Kyungsoo doesn’t bother making an excuse anymore, simply patting the bed as he glares. Luhan looks forward to it every time, if it means he can kiss those soft lips again.


	10. SeKai (Crush AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeKai
> 
> Crush AU
> 
> Prompt: Shy Jongin secretly crushing on cold and rich Sehun, yet maintaining his distance so as not to embarrass himself. But in fact Jongin is liked back by his crush much more than he can imagine. (cr. **whimsical** )

There must be something wrong with Jongin’s mind if he thinks that staring longingly at Sehun’s back will get him Sehun’s attention. After all, only a true hopeless would think that this is the perfect opportunity to stare at his crush without suspicions. Jongin has memorized the younger’s schedule by now. At around 10:45 every morning, Sehun would go outside and enjoy the fresh air, so Jongin would conveniently mark 10:45-11:00 as busy in his schedule. He’d stare at Sehun during that time, wondering why the younger loves the fresh air so much. Then, at about 12pm, Sehun eats his lunch in the Steak House. Jongin would make sure to arrive early in Taco Bell, the building across Steak House. He sits in the hidden corner, enjoying how his food is  _ always  _ better with Sehun’s complexion in his view.

 

Finally, when it’s time to go home for the engineers, Jongin looks out to the window and stares at Sehun’s retreating form. He  _ wishes _ he could go home at 5 too, but he’s in the sales department, which means he’s required to stay until 6. So he mopes at the thought of not seeing Sehun until the next day.

 

Jongin  _ used _ to be much braver. After all, he used to be the one confessing and getting rejected most of the time. However, as he grew up, he’s more shy, and that he thinks it’s time for  _ someone else _ to confess to him for once. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get any confessions, but he’s okay with it, since Sehun is his  _ only _ love.

 

The younger intrigues Jongin with his cold personality towards colleagues, but the warm smiles he sends to his friends. He seems to have a big heart too, towards puppies and cute plushies, but Jongin never see that smile to last long. It’s always brief and Jongin treasures each smiling moment into his memory. 

 

Despite the constant teasings he gets from his friends regarding Sehun, Jongin is forever grateful to have Yixing as his best friend. They’re both naturally quiet people, but Yixing is more emphatic to Jongin than  _ any _ of his other friends.

 

“He really  _ does _ a nice ass,” Yixing notes once he sits on Jongin’s table.

 

Jongin sighs in agreement before forcing himself to look away from the window.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

“Nah, just  _ really _ bored,” Yixing tells him as he plays with Jongin’s bobble head toy.

 

“Ah,” Jongin understands. It’s the last hour before they can leave so most people pretend to be useful. Unlike their fellow colleague Kyungsoo, who seems to be glaring at the worksheet in front of him.

 

“I was thinking of gaming tonight with Baekhyun. He just bought Overwatch and he claims it’s the  _ best _ game out there,” Yixing tells him. “You want to come?”

 

“Sure, it’s been a while.”

 

“Cool, Kyungsoo’s bringing the food so it’s going to be awesome.”

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks up in confusion.

 

“Bring the food,” Yixing reminds him. Kyungsoo nods in confirmation before going back to his work.

 

That night of gaming is  _ exactly _ what Jongin needs as he manages to beat Baekhyun a few times, and even help Yixing tease Baekhyun whenever Baekhyun’s pretty noona calls.

 

“I  _ hate _ all of you!” Baekhyun screeches before slamming the patio door so he can speak to his beloved.

 

Yixing snickers into his hand before walking to the fridge to get a beer. The doorbell rings at that moment and Jongin is forced to open the door.

 

Kyungsoo looks unhappy as he greets Jongin, but he pushes through to get inside, so the food won’t get ruined.

 

“My idiot boyfriend forgot that I have plans with you guys, so he invited his stupid friend over. Well,  _ fuck _ him and  _ his _ needs. I told him to cook for himself, and he got upset over it,” Kyungsoo explains to Jongin with an exasperated tone.

 

“Why was he sad about that?” Jongin asks, confused.

 

“Because Kyungsoo probably looked scary and it made his boyfriend into a crying baby,” Yixing clarifies.

 

“In my defense, he cries over the  _ littlest _ things,” Kyungsoo tries to sound less mean.

 

“Right,” Jongin notes.

 

“Anyway, I hope you don’t mind, but I felt bad for yelling at him, so he’s coming here with his friend instead.”

 

“Ah, sure.”

 

No one really minds more guests since Yixing’s bachelor’s pad is huge enough for a small party. That is, until Jongin finds out that Kyungsoo’s boyfriend’s friend is none other than Sehun himself.

 

He doesn’t expect to face Sehun when he open the door. He thought it’d be Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, but he’s nowhere to be seen. So Jongin mistakenly slams the door into Sehun’s face before running off to hide in the bedroom. 

 

He thinks that only a minute passes by before Yixing enters the room, looking worried for his best friend.

 

“Why is he  _ here _ ?” Jongin whispers loudly at Yixing. “He  _ shouldn’t _ be here. It’s my Sehun free night.”

 

“Calm down,” Yixing tells him. “Sehun will probably leave once he sees that we’re  _ all _ playing games.”

 

“But what if he doesn’t leave, and he stays for the night? And then, what if he asks to sleepover and you let him, and  _ I _ end up sleeping next to him because we’re all squished in this tiny bed?” Jongin hyperventilates.

 

Yixing has to shake him by the shoulders before the younger can relax.

 

“If he does sleepover, I’ll make sure you sleep on the couch instead, and I’ll cuddle his plump ass,” Yixing taunts.

 

“That’s not funny,” Jongin glares.

 

“Neither was your meltdown.  _ Now, _ can we please get back out there before your crush thinks we’re making out here or something?”

 

Jongin blanches before he zooms out of the room quickly, ignoring the surprised stares of the guests once he’s out. He calmly walks to the tv room and seeks refuge in front of the tv, watching Baekhyun butchers his next attempt on killing a boss.

 

As the night progresses, Jongin finds out that Sehun doesn’t  _ mind _ watching people play games. In fact, the younger laughs along when Baekhyun dies  _ again _ , and he’s great at taunting people.

 

Jongin is shamelessly staring at the younger’s expressions, wishing that he could make Sehun laugh also. Only Yixing is sighing forlornly as he’s used to Jongin’s unrequited love.

 

When the time gets closer to 9, another guest arrives and this time it’s Luhan, bringing some yummy chicken to brighten Jongin’s sad day. Luhan has always been Jongin’s favorite hyung, even though Yixing has claimed him first.

 

Luckily, Yixing never seem to mind whenever Jongin cuddles to Luhan’s affections or when the younger pouts to have more hugs. He already knows that Jongin is overly affectionate when he’s sad.

 

“Look at him. Why is he  _ so _ perfect?” Jongin whispers sadly to Luhan’s ear. “He was telling Chanyeol that he’s going to get an Audi for his next car. He’s so damn rich and pretty.”

 

“I know,” Luhan sighs along with Jongin. Luhan is great at being dramatic with Jongin. “Why don’t we go to the kitchen and see if Kyungsoo has anymore cake left?”

 

“Okay,” the younger pouts and follows Luhan.

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Sehun looks on as he tries to withhold the jealousy in his heart. He’s mad at Chanyeol for lying to him, when the elder said that Jongin isn’t seeing anyone, and he’s also mad at himself for not taking previous opportunities to ask Jongin out. It seems it’s too late now as he watches Luhan feeds a piece of cake into Jongin’s mouth.

 

“Yo! You’re not listening,” Chanyeol complains as he pouts.

 

Sehun sighs before telling Chanyeol to ask his boyfriend’s opinion instead.

 

“Why are you so gloomy anyway? You’re the one who  _ wanted _ to come and see your little boyfriend,” Chanyeol teases.

 

Sehun takes pleasure on the pained howl that Chanyeol emits when he kicks him.

 

“Soo~ he kicked me!” Chanyeol complains to his boyfriend, but Kyungsoo chooses to not care. He feels  _ extremely  _ unloved tonight.

 

Sehun exhales loudly in frustration, wishing that tonight was better.

 

He thinks that maybe he’s just overreacting about this, especially since Yixing tends to be overly affectionate towards Jongin too. It seems normal that people  _ dote _ on Jongin, as if he’s a prized possession. Sehun would have done the same thing, if fate allowed him to date the elder. He’s wishing that it’s true, and he doesn’t expect to feel so crushed when that Luhan guy kisses Jongin’s cheek before walking away. 

 

He almost snaps the plastic spoon in his hand, before forcing himself to calm down as he walks off to the bathroom. By the time he exits it, he’s relaxed enough to whistle a familiar tune before noticing Luhan and Yixing in Yixing’s bedroom. 

 

_ Whoa, are they kissing?!  _ \-- Sehun’s mind internally explodes before anger replaces his shock. 

 

Not only is he upset that Luhan is  _ cheating  _ Jongin, but he also can’t believe that Yixing would do this to his  _ own _ best friend. He doesn’t realize he’s stomping to them, until they both hear his growl and pulls apart.

 

“Sehun?” Yixing asks confusedly.

 

“What the  _ hell _ is wrong with you two?!” Sehun practically spits out, resisting the urge to yell. He doesn’t want Jongin to find out about the lies. “Can’t you see how much Jongin  _  likes _ you? Is it  _ that _ hard to reject him before you go kissing some other guy?”

 

Yixing raises an eyebrow at Sehun’s anger, while Luhan gapes openly at the younger, as if he’s shocked Sehun would say these things.

 

“What?!” Sehun growls again since neither are saying anything.

 

“Well, first, Jongin doesn’t like Luhan, because not only is Luhan  _ my _ boyfriend, he’s also Sehun’s cousin,” Yixing explains as if it’s that obvious.

 

“Yep,” Luhan confirms with a shrug. “I  _ do _ find it’s cute that you care  _ so _ much about him. You should tell him how you feel.”

 

Sehun stammers as he tries to explain on why he was so protective of Jongin.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to explain,” Yixing taunts with a smirk. “However, Jongin  _ does _ love your cool side. Maybe show him your new Audi and take him for a ride.”

 

“Don’t forget to pick the leather seats,” Luhan helpfully comments.

 

It’s embarrassing enough to have strangers  _ help _ him with his love problem, but Sehun thinks he has more courage now, since he  _ knows _ what Jongin would like.

 

He thinks Jongin will wait too long since he won’t buy the Audi until next year. Instead, he borrows a friend’s motorcycle for the week, and rides to work with it.

 

He doesn’t have flowers in his hands, or even a teasing smile when he greets Jongin after work. He’s too nervous to be charming, so he can only play with his gloves before he sees Jongin exiting the building.

 

The moment their eyes meet, Jongin looks away, too shy to reciprocate the stare. Sehun thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever, and it gives him the courage to walk up to him with the extra helmet in his hands.

 

“Jongin,” Sehun says too softly, almost like a whisper.

 

The younger stares at Jongin’s blushing cheeks before he hears Jongin’s stammering reply.

 

“I was wondering if you’re hungry, and then maybe we could…”

 

“Ask Kyungsoo to cook for us?” Jongin finishes his question, already expecting the worse. “Sure, I’ll text Kyungsoo and tell him.”

 

“No!” Sehun says a little frustrated. “I meant have dinner with me,  _ alone _ .”

 

“Oh,” Jongin feels his body getting too warm from the attention. “Okay.”

 

“Great,” Sehun beams and lets out the breath he was holding before remembering the helmet in his hand. “Let me put this on you. Safety first.”

 

Sehun doesn’t realize it yet, but he’d always want to bundle Jongin up. Whether it’s a hat, scarf or helmet, Jongin smiles brilliantly whenever Sehun insists on putting it on him. In the end, it became their thing.

 

Another one of their thing is Sehun walking ahead so Jongin can still stare at his back. It’s a small request, but Jongin loves knowing that Sehun will always wait for him.

 

It still feel unreal to both of them, especially for Jongin, who still believes that Sehun can have  _ anyone _ . It shouldn’t matter, not when they’re completely in love.


	11. Chankai (Wolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanKai
> 
> Domestic Wolf AU
> 
> Prompt: domestic life with pups (cr. **any** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/b/o is such a guilty pleasure of mine. I wanted to avoid duplication of OTP, but I just had to pick chankai because I can’t see myself writing it for other OTP. I’m really sorry if you wanted layhan or chenbaek on this...send me another AU and I’ll write on that!

Years ago, when Jongin found out he’d be an omega, he would tell his friends that he’d  _ never _ become one of those pups raising omega. He’s going to be a career oriented person, and forces his soulmate to be the one raising the pups.

 

Of course, this was  _ before  _ he met Chanyeol, the alpha that was destined to be his soulmate.

 

A soulmate is found through scents, and some people are lucky. They would randomly meet them when they were young. It could have been an accidental bump on the street or even two strangers sharing a bus seat. Jongin  _ wishes _ he had that kind of luck, but instead, he met Chanyeol when he was on the verge of giving up.

 

There are outcast wolfs who’d ignore the soulmate rules and would pick  _ anyone _ they deem worthy. Jongin was about to do the same, heading to the local bar and hoped that some alpha would  _ want _ his body. Fortunately, as he was accosted by an alpha who wanted a good lay, he found himself being pushed away. Chanyeol’s friends seemed to be as protective as they held Jongin away from the impending fight scene. 

 

It’s natural for alphas to fight over an omega, especially when it’s the omega’s soulmate against  _ any  _ admirers. Chanyeol just  _ had _ to break the guy’s nose, and gravely injured his hands so Jongin scolded him publicly. He didn’t  _ need _ some alpha protecting him, especially one that thought Jongin was a weak omega.

 

Their first meeting became a testament of how they will be in the future, bickering and unresolved tensions. Luckily, Chanyeol is much more patient than Jongin was, and the elder doesn’t mind saying  _ Sorry _ first. In the end, everything works out, because Jongin can’t get enough of the taller’s seared kisses and large hands, while Chanyeol has always been in love with Jongin’s scent.

 

They were mated soon after, neither wanted to wait too long. Having pups was something they’d both want one day, but Chanyeol always figured maybe after Jongin’s graduation from university. They’re careful with contraceptives, and makes sure that the pills are always under expiration dates. They just didn’t realize that the percentage is 99%, so there’s always a 1% chance of impregnation.

 

Jongin was surprised when he saw the two lines. He’s barely done with his second year, and Chanyeol is just starting to work full time. There are evil whispers in his mind,  _ Abort it _ and  _ Chanyeol doesn’t have to know _ . Yet, Jongin couldn’t see himself being that cruel. Even though he wants a career more than a pup right now, he’s also thinking about raising a pup that’s mixed him  _ and _ Chanyeol. It’s a heartwarming feeling when he thinks about it.

 

Chanyeol was the one who felt guilty the most. He knew how much Jongin wanted to finish school and work, so he promises that he’ll keep his dick inside his pants once the pup is born. Jongin can only laugh loudly before kissing the pout off Chanyeol’s lips. The younger realizes an important thing as he goes through the pregnancy, that Chanyeol is the best mate ever.

 

Five years later, Chanyeol still kept his promise as Jongin did finish degree, and found a job. They still only have one pup, but Jongin surprisingly longs for more. He doesn’t know if it’s because of his age approaching thirty, or something else, but he  _ really _ wants a big family one day.

 

Even with how domestic their life is, where he cooks, does laundry and nag them, he still thinks it’ll feel more complete if there were more pups running around. Chanyeol immediately notices the distress, and promises Jongin that they’ll keep trying from now on.

 

It never takes them long. Jongin comes from a fertile family, and both have an insatiable appetites for sex. The younger was so happy to see the double lines and hugs Chanyeol in excitement. It’s the start for more beginnings.

 

Their pup was born a few months after, this time a sweet omega named Sunhee, and Chanyeol can’t help but spoil her already. Their first, Changin, was an alpha so this was a nice change to their dynamics. Mornings are always hectic, Jongin changing the diaper, preparing the bottle and breakfast. Chanyeol always wake up later than intended, only having time to shower, eat and kiss them goodbye. Nevertheless, Jongin is fine with that, since Chanyeol takes care of the pups every weekend.

 

“But umma, I want pancakes,” Changin whines.

 

“Next time, please eat your cereal,” Jongin says exasperatedly as he bottles Sunhee.

 

“No! I want now!” the little boy demands.

 

Like a true alpha in training, he hasn’t learned to control his need for power. Even at a young age, Changin subconsciously tries to dominate over the omegas. Luckily, his dominance is only affected by kids younger than him, so Jongin can easily ignore it, but poor Sunhee feels distressed.

 

“Changin,” Jongin scolds as the baby starts to fuss. “That’s enough.”

 

Changin doesn’t listen, always one for trouble, so Chanyeol has to step in and squeezes his shoulder in warning.

 

“Didn’t we talk about this behaviour last night?” Chanyeol tells him. “Apologize to umma and your sister, or you can forget about this weekend’s trip.”

 

Changin widens his eyes as he acknowledges the threat. He might not go to Adventureland if he’s not good! Therefore, he runs to his umma and hugs him for forgiveness before kissing his sister’s cheek. Then he walks back to his seat and obediently eats his breakfast.

 

“You can’t use bribing every time you scold him,” Jongin tells Chanyeol unimpressed.

 

“I know,  _ I know, _ ” Chanyeol rolls his eyes before quickly pecking Jongin’s lips. “If you’d just let me put him in AIT school.”

 

AIT school is supposed to help young alphas control their dominant feelings. Chanyeol was enrolled in it, and so did his father and everyone before him. It’s only Jongin who’s against the idea of conforming his son to become ‘socially accepted’. His family never did that to Jongin’s siblings so Jongin isn’t about to do that either.

 

“It’s like you  _ want _ to sleep in the couch tonight,” Jongin warns him before burping Sunhee.

 

Once Sunhee is feeling fine, he places her into the small crib besides the wall.

 

Chanyeol takes the opportunity to hug Jongin from behind and places kisses to his neck, lingering over the mark. The younger can’t help but melt from his touches.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says sincerely. “I shall only talk when you ask me something.”

 

“Good alpha,” Jongin teases before he turns around and places his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks. The alpha bends down a little before capturing those lips for a kiss. A small sigh escapes Jongin’s lips before they both hear Changin’s  _ Eww _ vibrating across the room.

 

“Not during breakfast!” Changin whines.

 

Chanyeol chuckles before pecking his omega’s lips again, hands traveling up Jongin’s shirt.

 

“I really don’t feel like working today. What if I quit and  _ you _ be the sole moneymaker in this house?” the alpha jokes.

 

“Sure, only if you call me  _ alpha _ ,” Jongin teases back before laughing at Chanyeol’s outrage face.

 

Chanyeol  _ did _ end up going to work, after a few moments of  _ I hate my job _ rumblings. Jongin greets him and Changin goodbye since the alpha will drop their son off first. Once they leave, Jongin gets ready for work and he brings Sunhee with him to his workplace. It’s lucky that his hospital have a daycare system so Jongin can drop off Sunhee there every morning. 

 

His work seems taxing to most people, but Jongin  _ loves _ being a nurse in their local hospital. He only assists a few beta doctors in treating omegas, and sometimes he’d help out in deliveries because only omegas are allowed in. It’s a little bittersweet to see so many pups being born, but never knowing what they’ll become. He can only hope they will all have a bright future.

 

Once the clock turns 6, Jongin can end his shift and pick Sunhee up. Usually, Jongin would go home with a fellow friend, since he and Chanyeol only have one car, but Chanyeol  _ tries _ to pick him up at least twice a week. The alpha doesn’t like the idea of someone else doing his roles, such as taking care of his omega, especially since Jongin’s friend is a beta. Once Chanyeol arrives, Jongin makes sure to buckle Sunhee safely, ignoring how Chanyeol is trying to scent him publically.

 

“Stop it,” Jongin hisses as he can feel Chanyeol’s hardness against his ass.

 

“But you smell like other people,” Chanyeol growls, his alpha side is frustrated by the mixed scents on his mate.

 

“And tomorrow I’ll smell more like Junmyeon if you don’t get in,” Jongin warns by dropping his beta friend’s name.

 

Chanyeol’s alpha growls at the idea of some  _ beta _ trying to steal his omega, but Chanyeol knows better than to cause a fight about this. He’ll just have to punish Jongin later on for mentioning Junmyeon. The elder gets into the car, silently raging as he waits for Jongin to get inside too. Their drive to home may be quiet but Jongin tries to soothe the anger as he caresses Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

When they finally arrive home, Jongin is busy putting Sunhee to bed, and Chanyeol is tasked to pick up Changin from a neighbour’s home. Then they’d have dinner together, usually take out when Jongin is too tired to cook, so Changin demand some cheesy crust pizza. Despite Changin’s impolite demand, Jongin relents because he likes seeing his baby happy. Their happy chatters fill the dining room, and it’s only Chanyeol that’s still quiet. Jongin can’t do anything about that yet, his alpha will just have to sulk for now.

 

After dinner, Changin is surprisingly obedient for bedtime, and Jongin doesn’t have to fight over bath time. Story time is always fun for both of them and Jongin gets to tickle his little alpha in the end. It’s a bittersweet thinking that in a few years Changin won’t even let him hug him. He swallows the heavy sigh and kisses his baby goodnight.

 

Once Jongin goes to his bedroom, he notices Chanyeol’s sullen expression, and he shakes his head as he has to deal with  _ another _ baby alpha. He walks up to Chanyeol, ignoring the elder’s huff, before forcing himself into Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Even after eight years, you’re still jealous,” Jongin notes as he brushes Chanyeol’s bangs away.

 

“You were mean,” Chanyeol complains before loudly exhaling. His fingers start to crawl under Jongin’s shirt, and the younger can’t help but shiver at the sensation. “I just hate sharing you.”

 

“Even with the pups?” Jongin teases.

 

“Sometimes,” Chanyeol admits. “I love them, but they take  _ so _ much of your time. I met you first, you know.”

 

Jongin giggles at the ridiculous reasoning before pecking the alpha’s lips. It seems to trigger a deeper yearning in Chanyeol’s heart as he pulls Jongin closer. Jongin thinks Chanyeol won’t let go of him anytime soon.

 

“Can we?” the elder whispers breathlessly against his neck before kissing it tenderly.

 

“Yes,” Jongin replies a little too eagerly. He thinks it’s been so long, when in fact, it’s only been two weeks.

 

It’s frenzy actions as they try to rip their clothes off and Jongin fails to muffle some of his moans into his hands. Chanyeol has a better idea though, as he shoves Jongin’s face into the pillow before ramming deep inside him. The sensation is familiar and Jongin can’t get enough as he begs for more. It doesn’t take them long to reach climax and Jongin to hang off Chanyeol’s knot for the next 30 minutes. 

  
As Jongin dozes off from exerting too much energy, Chanyeol licks the bite mark in his neck and scents him again. The alpha inside him is happy, his omega is  _ completely _ covered with his cum and smell. He nuzzles against the younger’s neck before falling to sleep.


End file.
